


Ozula Kinktober

by Death_Rattle



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Breathplay, Breeding, Burnplay, Choking, Claiming, Collars, Consent Issues, Copious amounts of dirty talk, Cunnilingus, Daddy Dom Ozai, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Facials, Feet, Footjob, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gratuitous Smut, Gunplay, Humiliation, Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, Leashes, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Orgasm, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No Safeword, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Parent/Child Incest, Penis In Vagina Sex, Phone Sex, Piercings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Stockings, Underage Drinking, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Rattle/pseuds/Death_Rattle
Summary: Enjoy, you filthy perverts.Going to try and complete all 31 days, but I'm not making any promises. Chapters are standalone, some will be modern AU for convenience. R&R!<3
Relationships: Azula/Ozai (Avatar)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 173





	1. Day 1 - omorashi, knifeplay, body swap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : omorashi, knifeplay, body swap
> 
> Prompts chosen : knifeplay

"I need you to hold very still, Azula." Ozai instructed, his effortlessly smooth and sexy voice sending shivers down her spine. "Can you do that for me?"

He hadn't even touched her yet, and already her heart was pounding with excitement, eagerly anticipating whatever it was he had in store for her this night. "Y-Yes." she stammered, her face (and other places) flooding with heat.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Daddy."

A smirk crept over his harsh features. "Good girl." he praised. "Now..." he trailed off, reaching for the bedside table and opening the top drawer agonizingly slow.

Azula peered over to see what he was doing, her natural curiosity getting the best of her. And that was when she saw it...

...a kitchen knife!

Her golden eyes widened with express shock. "Daddy, what-!"

"Shh..." he soothed, moving to untie the sash holding her robe closed. "If you're good, and you hold still like I asked, this won't hurt a bit." Once the sash was sufficiently loosened, he hurriedly opened her robe, exposing his daughter's firm young breasts. Though it was a sight he'd enjoyed many times before, he stared, burning the image into his mind.

Then, slowly, he brought the knife up to her left breast. Azula shuddered as the cold metal ghosted over her nipple, which quickly hardened, partially because she was afraid but also because of the sudden change in temperature.

"Don't move, I said." Ozai scolded, trailing the sharp, pointed tip along the space between her breasts and this time, she remained stiff as a board.

He stopped when it made contact with her right nipple, drawing invisible circles until it hardened, too. He loved having this sort of power – he _could_ hurt her if he wanted to. Oh, but he didn't want to, he liked Azula pretty, unmarked.

Suddenly and without warning, he brought the knife to her neck, making her gasp aloud.

Ozai laughed a little, pressing the blade into her unblemished porcelain skin, but not quite pressing hard enough to actually cut her. Nonetheless, he could see the fear in her eyes, and he liked that very much. "Kiss me" he said, the harshness of his voice clearly communicating that it was not a request.

Azula, of course, obeyed, lifting her head from the pillow a bit as Ozai drew himself down, and they were locked in a passionate kiss. She could taste the alcohol on his tongue, rice wine she thought.

With his free hand, Ozai pulled Azula's robe open all the way. The same hand trailed down her stomach, between her legs, anticipating it would find more clothing...

...but it found nothing, save for warm, wet flesh. He dipped a finger inside, experimentally, and it slid up into her with ease. Ozai broke the kiss to whisper in her ear. "So fucking wet for me, you like this, don't you?"

She couldn't deny it, not when the proof was right there. "Yes!" she whined, wriggling her hips and trying to get more out of his touch. But much to her disappointment, her father withdrew his hand.

"Daddy!" she protested.

He laughed once more. "Now, now Azula, I won't leave my own daughter wanting." he told her, and began attending to his own clothing. His robe fell open, revealing his muscular chest and abdomen, a trail of dark, neatly groomed hair leading from his navel to his painfully hard cock which was dripping with precum.

Again, he pressed the blade into that beautiful neck, still not using enough pressure to break through the skin. With a mild urgency, Ozai thrust inside his daughter, his long, thick cock stretching her little cunt. She cried out, bucking her hips, begging him to finally take her.

He fucked her hard, the sound of his lower body smacking against hers echoing throughout the room, along with Azula's loud moans. Without even really realizing it, Ozai pushed the knife into her skin just a bit more. The stinging pain hit her sharp and sudden, but Azula could scarcely care at this point, what he was doing to her felt too good. The blade cut her with every stroke of her daddy's cock, blood flowing from her neck and onto the pillow like tiny red rivers.

"Fuck!" Ozai hissed, the sight of the blood enticing him further.

"Don't stop!" Azula pleaded, feeling her orgasm fast approaching.

Ozai could tell she was close, of course, he knew her body better than she did. He brought his fingers to her clit, stroking once, twice, and she came, screaming and digging her manicured fingernails into his back. Her release triggered his, he threw the knife aside and held his daughter close, her tight pussy contracting, milking his cock for all it was worth.

"Fuck" he said again, collapsing on top of her.

Azula tried to catch her breath, but she could scarcely inhale, not with the well-built man on top of her, crushing her into the mattress.

Luckily, her strangled gasps alerted him, and he rolled over to lie down beside her.

For about a minute, perhaps two, they just laid there, panting.

It was Ozai who stood up first. He muttered something but Azula, in her dreamlike post-orgasmic haze, couldn't quite make out what he'd said (though she registered him entering the nearby washroom).

Moments later, he returned with a hand towel. "Here" he said, offering it to her.

She took it with some reluctance, noticing immediately that it was wet with something.

"Soap and water. Clean the wound, it'll leave a scar if it gets infected." he explained, slightly irritated that he'd been careless enough to cut her, but the sex he'd just had was too good for him to really regret it.

"Of course" she replied, ever obedient.

No, he regretted nothing.


	2. Day 2 - human furniture, sounding, macro/micro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : human furniture, sounding, macro/micro
> 
> Prompts chosen : nipple play/nipple orgasm, bondage (didn't care for the prompts, so I made my own)

The sound of nearby footsteps caused Ozai to lift his head up, averting his attention from his work to...

...to his daughter, Azula, standing in the doorway of his study, wearing a barely-there string bikini. As she approached, he couldn't help but to notice that the thin, white fabric had gone transparent from her time in the pool and it left nothing to the imagination.

"Ooh, why is it so cold in here!" she complained, shivering slightly.

"Because it needs to be, so I can focus on my work" he answered, his eyes glued to his daughter's rock-hard nipples, the blood rushing to his quickly developing erection.

Azula smiled a knowing smile. "Hm, and how's that working out for you, Daddy?" she teased, fully aware of the effect the air conditioning was having on her damp swimsuit.

"Not so well, I'm afraid," he replied, still unable to avert his eyes. "Perhaps... we could do something to remedy this, my daughter?"

"Well..." she began, stepping closer. "...maybe if you would just give your daughter a little attention, she'd leave you alone for a while." She stopped mere inches from the desk and crossed her arms, accentuating her chest even more.

Ozai cleared his throat. "What sort of _attention_ did you have in mind?" he asked, not at all opposed to the idea. He had half a mind to just bend her over the desk and have his way with her right then and there, surely she would not object. He was painfully, painfully hard, there was no going back to stocks and income reports now.

"I... I was thinking..." Azula hesitated, her golden gaze downcast. She so rarely asked her daddy to pleasure her.

"Come, sit" he offered, patting the polished wood in front of him.

Azula happily obeyed, climbing up onto the desk and turning so that she was facing her father, her shapely legs dangling down in front of her.

Strong hands descended upon her bare thighs, and she spread them instictually. Ozai laughed, amused. He had her trained so well. "Now..." he said, running his palms over her smooth, flawless skin. "...tell Daddy what you want, hm?" Though he tried not to let it show, he was excited.

Boldly, Azula took hold of his wandering hands and placed them on her chest. "Make me feel good, Daddy."

Ozai cupped his daughter's breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. "Ask nicely, little girl" he told her. He was willing to indulge Azula, so long as she played by his rules.

"Please, Daddy?" she begged. She was aching to be touched now, she felt a familiar tingling in between her legs and warmth flooding her body. "Please, just make me feel good."

His thumbs brushed over her erect nipples through the still damp fabric, sending a little jolt straight to her pussy. "How does that feel?" he asked, rubbing softly, almost tickling them. He knew it felt nice for her, she had very sensitive nipples. Most women did of course, but hers seemed to be extra sensitive, maybe because of her age.

Azula let out a little whimper and arched her back, sticking out her chest. "Mm, you're making me wet" she said, in total honesty. Already, she could feel that slippery wetness and throbbing in her special places. "Please..."

_Keep going._

Ozai grinned lasciviously, that was music to his ears. "Good" he replied, moving to untie her swimsuit. It was simple enough, it tied in the back and around her neck. In no time, it fell onto her lap, leaving her upper body completely bare. Azula shivered as the cold indoor air hit her naked breasts, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh.

Though it was nothing he hadn't seen before, Ozai stared. She had perfect tits, not too small, not too big, nice and perky. Her erect nipples were pointing challengingly at him, begging to be sucked. Experimentally, he flicked his finger over her left nipple, eliciting an excited gasp from Azula.

His eyes peered downward, and a thought occurred to him when he saw the discarded bikini top. He picked it up and examined it, and Azula's dark eyebrows knit together with obvious confusion. "Yes, this will do..." he muttered to himself.

"Put your hands behind your back" he ordered.

Azula obeyed without question.

It was crude, but it would work for what he had planned. He wrapped the wet, cold fabric around her wrists, tightly, but not enough so to cause discomfort, and tied the strings securely.

"Can you move your hands?" he asked.

Azula tried to wriggle her dominant hand free, but she couldn't. "No" she replied. She was stuck like that, until he untied her. Completely at his mercy...

She would be lying if she said she didn't like the sound of that.

"Excellent" he commented, pleased with himself.

Ozai's hands flew to his daughter's breasts, squeezing and groping quite roughly, stopping occasionally to rub or pinch an excited nipple.

"Daddy!" she whimpered.

"Yes, my daughter?" he asked, his hands stilling, leaving her wanting.

"Please?"

He knew what it was that she wanted, she didn't _have_ to say it... but he'd make her say it anyway. He leaned in slowly, stopping when his face was less than an inch from her right breast. "Please, what?" he asked, looking up at her expectantly.

"Please, Daddy, I need your mouth on me," she begged. "Please, please..."

And finally, his lips closed around a little pink nipple. He sucked hard, making her moan and squirm around on the desk. His hand attended to her left nipple, the one that didn't have his mouth on it, pinching and rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. He wondered if he could make her cum like this...

He stopped to blow cold air on her suckled tit, and she seemed to enjoy that, she shivered a bit and bucked her hips. Then he flicked his tongue over her cold, wet nipple, making it warm again. He repeated this process several times, blowing air on her, licking and sucking, blowing more air, delighting in the sound of her soft moans and whimpers, and erratic breathing, and all the while his skilled fingers pinched and tweaked the other nipple.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. She was helpless against his passionate assault, topless and restrained, even if she _wanted_ to stop him, it would prove rather difficult without the use of her hands. The fact that she was so helpless stirred up something primal within her, it aroused her very much.

Ozai went on like this for a few more minutes, lavishing affection onto his daughter's beautiful breasts, loving the way she squirmed and the noises she made as waves of pleasure flowed from her nipples straight to her throbbing pussy, as if there was an invisible string connecting them.

But just when it started to feel _really, really good_ , he just... stopped.

"Oh, please don't stop! It feels so good!" she protested, desperate for more.

"I won't," Ozai reassured, before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I have something for you." he said cryptically, opening his desk drawer and moving some things around until he found...

...it looked like a little silver bullet? "What's that?" Azula asked, with obvious confusion.

"You'll see" Ozai replied. Then he pressed a tiny black button, and the bullet started to make noise, whizzing and whirring almost hypnotically.

He brought it up to her left breast, and held the tip against her sensitive nipple, causing an immediate reaction. Azula cried out loudly, and arched her back once more.

"Do you like it, Azula?" he asked, knowing fully well that she did.

"Yes!"

As he circled the magic vibrating bullet over her nipple, she moaned uncontrollably. By Agni, it felt amazing!

And just when she thought it couldn't possibly feel any better than it already did, his mouth tended to her neglected right breast, first beginning with sloppy, wet kisses, then sucking the hardened nipple into his mouth.

Then, the most amazing thing happened. An orgasm hit, sharp and sudden. The pleasure was almost blinding, euphoria spreading all throughout her body, lighting her nerves on fire, and she felt her pussy clenching around nothing as she shut her eyes tight and a scream tore from her throat.

"Daddy, what-!" she panted, breathless as she started to come down from her high. She didn't even know that could happen!

Ozai was equally surprised, he'd heard of women having orgasms like this but he'd never actually seen it (and that was not due to lack of experience either, he'd been with more than his fair share of women).

"Fuck, that was so hot" he marveled, still almost in disbelief at what he'd done. He needed to fuck her _now_.

With little warning, he grabbed his daughter, manhandling her and forcing her to bend over the desk, tearing away the flimsy bikini bottoms but leaving her hands restrained. And without ease or gentleness, he gave Azula what they both wanted.


	3. Day 3 - fisting, medical play, orgasm denial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : fisting, medical play, orgasm denial
> 
> Prompts chosen : orgasm denial

"Fuck!" hissed Fire Lord Ozai, as he shot his hot, sticky approval into his daughter's all too willing mouth. "Good girl" he praised, giving her a pat on the head. Agni, she was so good at sucking him off now, it was almost unbelievable how far she'd come in just a few short months. _A true prodigy indeed_ , he thought, satisfied.

Dutiful as ever, Azula attended to the small amount of fluids that remained on her daddy's now semi-erect royal cock, licking him clean.

"That's enough" he said, tapping her shoulder. Becoming over-sensitized was a rather unpleasant feeling that he wished to avoid.

Azula quickly sat up. "Are you okay, Daddy?" she asked, with mild concern.

"Mhm," he replied, nodding his head.

The feeling of tiredness hit him instantly, as it often did nowadays. Despite his well-toned muscles and sleek, black hair still clinging to its youthful luster, Ozai was not as young as he used to be. He was nearing fifty, young and beautiful girls took a lot out of him.

"Just tired" he said, closing his eyes and trying to find a comfortable position to enjoy a peaceful slumber in.

"But..." Azula began to protest. Her pussy was throbbing, her body was begging for release... and he was just going to go off to sleep, leave her with nothing?!

It was not as if he hadn't done it before but she was so worked up and... and he promised! Last night when she'd used her hands and mouth on him (before he'd gone off to bed, ugh), he promised he would reward her the next time.

"Daddy!" she whined.

"Is there a problem, Azula?" Ozai grumbled, annoyed. By Agni, why couldn't she just leave him be? Hadn't he taught her better than to disturb him?

"You promised" she said, gently, disheartened. Had he really forgotten?

Ozai let out an elongated sigh. He remembered now, he had indeed promised reciprocation (he really needed to stop agreeing to things when he was too tired to keep his eyes open). He was angry now, what an insolent little bitch she was, perhaps being his lover was giving her a swelled head... he needed to teach her a lesson!

Ozai sat up. "Yes, my daughter, you're right," he said, feigning agreeableness in order to lull her into a false sense of security. "How foolish of me, I do apologize."

Ordinarily, Azula would have known something was amiss but in her current state, she did not notice. Her underclothes were soaked through, her heart was pounding, and she had but one thing on her mind.

"Lie back, let me take care of you."

Azula questioned nothing and moved to lie down next to her father. Would he use his fingers or his mouth, she wondered... well, either way was fine (more than fine) with her.

Ozai moved quickly, untying the sash around her waist and opening her silk night robe, exposing her beautiful body. If not for the fact that his own body needed more time, he would have taken her right then and there, fucked her hard, rutted her like a two copper whore and left her sore and wanting. Well, he would leave her wanting, just not in the manner that he preferred.

Strong hands gripped her undergarments, and ripped them with ease. The excitement shone in her eyes as he looked down at her bare pussy, then began to lower his head and position himself comfortably.

He pushed her thighs apart, as far as they would go without causing any pain. For a moment, he just stared, gazing upon what was unquestionably his. Her sex was practically dripping wet, as could only be expected. _Good_ , he thought. The more excited she was, the better it would be when he denied her.

He breathed in her natural scent, musky and feminine, with a tinge of sweat – just how he liked it.

"Daddy!" Azula whimpered, impatient.

Ozai laughed a little. "Eager, aren't we?" he teased, parting her outer lips to reveal her precious pink flower and her little pearl, swollen and begging for his attention.

He began with soft kisses, trailing his mouth along the warm, wet flesh of her inner labia.

Azula sighed contentedly as her daddy kissed her pussy. It wasn't often that he did this for her, but when he did, by Agni it felt amazing. She had to wonder if he'd used his mouth on other women before... it seemed out of character but he must have, seeing as how he was quite skilled at-

No, she didn't want to find out, she disliked (and that was putting it mildly) the thought of other women knowing him in this way.

"Mmmm..." she moaned, focusing again on her own pleasure.

Kisses soon turned to licks, his hot tongue exploring every inch of her folds, tasting – she tasted good, so good that it actually pissed him off. He almost wished he was doing this as a reward and not a punishment but...

... but Azula needed to learn her place! Rewarding her for such behavior would send the wrong message, set a precedent that it was acceptable to disrespect him so.

He flicked his tongue over her clitoris, smirking inwardly as she cried out.

"Please!" she begged. "More!"

And more he gave her, his tongue laved her little clit, his ears delighting at the sound of her practically squealing. It wouldn't be long, he was sure of it, he had her right where he wanted her.

He then wrapped his lips around the tiny nub, sucking gently while she moaned like a whore and squirmed beneath him, her hips bucking uncontrollably and her well-manicured nails clawing at the silken bedspread.

"Oh, Daddy!"

There it was, she was close now, he could tell.

"Daddy, please! D-Don't stop! I'm so close- ah!"

Azula shut her eyes tight. Everything was on fire down there, her legs felt like jelly and she was seeing stars. "Oh, Daddy!" she screamed, feeling her inner walls begin to contract.

The Fire Princess was mere seconds from her long awaited release when her father stopped what he was doing.

"Nooo" she groaned in frustration.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as the Fire Lord raised his head...

...and smiled wickedly.

"What, did you think you can give me orders, little girl?" he asked, incredulously. "I made you, I own you! I decide when you feel pleasure. Me. Not you."

"B-But..." Azula stammered, almost in disbelief, the tears flowing freely now.

"Tonight, you'll lie beside me, tossing and turning all night with your little slut cunt throbbing. As punishment for your insolence."

"Yes, Daddy" she agreed, because she had no choice.

"And maybe, just maybe, if you're good and don't touch yourself..." he said. "...I'll give you what you want. Tomorrow, after you've attended to my needs. Yes?"

Azula nodded, again because she had no choice. By all the spirits, she was in for a long and torturous night...


	4. Day 4 - incest, breathplay, leather/latex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : incest, breathplay, leather/latex
> 
> Prompts chosen : breathplay... and incest I guess lol

The old metal door of the Fire Lord's inner chambers opened with a resounding _**creeeeeak**_ , revealing a familiar face.

Princess Azula entered the dimly lit room and, upon seeing her father sitting on the edge of the over-sized bed, offered a low bow, showing him due respect.

"Rise" he said, with a gesture of his hand.

And with that, a guard closed the door behind the princess.

"Father," she greeted, warmly. "You sent for me?"

Ozai stood up from where he had been sitting. Though his expression gave nothing away, he was already growing hard beneath his heavy robes. He approached his daughter, slowly, with the singular thought of stripping her bare and fucking her right there against the door, his personal guards listening as she moaned like a whore.

"Not Father," he corrected, tucking a lock of loose hair behind her ear. "Daddy. Daddy sent for you."

Azula smiled. That was what she had been hoping for, she so looked forward to their trysts. From the moment she awoke and opened her eyes in the morning, she eagerly awaited whatever it was her father had in store for her when the day drew to a close. "I suspected," she said, removing her hair piece which fell to the floor with a _**clink**_ and loosening her topknot, letting her black locks fall loose, cascading down her back like a silken waterfall.

Ozai pulled his daughter close and sloppily kissed her, fingers threading through her impossibly sleek hair. Azula happily kissed him back, her mouth opening wider, allowing his tongue access, tasting the tang of wine and the cloying sweetness of opium on it. Her hands moved to rest upon his shoulders, but he took hold of her delicate wrists, pinning them against the door.

Still kissing her, he lifted his leg slightly, his knee forcing her thighs apart and settling between them. Azula groaned into her father's mouth and ground her hips, rocking them back and forth, trying to take all that she could get.

It was Ozai who broke the kiss. He chuckled, pushing his knee into her clothed cunt just a bit harder, feeling the heat coming from it. He allowed her a few more seconds, then he brought his leg back down.

"Daddy!" she protested.

Ozai laughed again. "Shh," he soothed, reaching for her mantle. "Let's get this off you, hm?"

Together, they pulled her mantle over her head and tossed it aside. Next came her belt which Ozai made quick work of, then the thick, black outer layer of her ensemble, revealing the shirt and simple trousers beneath. "Next time wear less when I send for you, Azula," he growled, tugging at her clothing. "Or better yet, wear nothing at all."

"Daddy, we can't have peasants seeing me like that!” she countered, helping him with her shirt and unveiling...

...another shirt. Which her father hurriedly divested her of, leaving her in just her bindings.

"Well, you could at least do without the bindings, couldn't you?" he asked, irritated, pulling down hard on them. But to his dismay, they wouldn't budge.

"I suppose" she agreed, taking the initiative and removing the pins in the back until her bindings loosened and fell silently to the floor, finally revealing her bare chest to him.

Her father's hands flew to her breasts, squeezing and kneading them hard. "You suppose?"

"Oh, Daddy, I was only teasing," she said, trying to hide her discomfort. He wasn't usually so rough with her breasts. "Anything you want."

"That's better," he replied, his hands moving to the waistband of her trousers, yanking them down until they pooled around her ankles.

Azula's heart was pounding as his hand slipped beneath her undergarments.

"Wet for me already?" he teased, his fingers exploring her practically dripping wet folds, spreading around the generous amount of moisture that had gathered there. "Such a slut for my cock... Daddy's going to fuck you hard tonight, little girl."

"Mmmm" she moaned, gripping his mantle for support as he slipped a finger inside her. She very much liked the sound of that.

Then, as quickly as he had started, Ozai stopped, withdrawing his hand and delighting in Azula's frustrated little groan. "On the bed." he ordered, having had more than enough foreplay.

Azula didn't need to be told twice, she kicked her trousers aside and made for the large bed, sitting down on top of the red satin bedspread. She pulled off her boots, then her socks and underwear, and laid back, her ass sticking out over the edge and her toes touching the floor.

Still fully clothed, the Fire Lord approached his bed where his daughter was lying, without a stitch of clothing and ready to please him. Such a lovely sight it was, he never grew tired of it.

The Princess watched intently as her father undressed in front of her, her heart racing and her breathing becoming erratic. Her wildly thumping heart leapt when she spied her daddy's big cock, fully erect and dripping with precum. No matter how many times she had seen it, it always seemed to mesmerize her, Agni she wanted it inside of her right now!

Thankfully, Ozai didn't keep his daughter waiting. He gripped her thighs, hard, and lined himself up, the bulbous head of his penis prodding her entrance.

"Daddy, please!" she begged, and that was all he needed.

With little warning, he rammed his cock into her, as far as it would go (he never could get his full length inside, he was too large), hitting her cervix and causing her to cry out.

He gave her no time to adjust, he thrust mercilessly hard, feeling her tight inner walls expanding and contracting, struggling to accommodate his impressive size.

Azula moaned loudly as he fucked her, her hands tightly clutching the bedspread to keep from being pushed upwards. "Daddy!" she practically squealed, bucking her hips to match his movements, every stroke forcing the tip of his cock against her cervix. It hurt some, but it felt amazing, having him inside of her like this... stretching her, filling her up, owning her.

Ozai groaned, digging his fingertips into her soft skin, hard enough to bruise. "Do you like that? Do you like Daddy's cock deep inside your little cunt?" he asked, clearly expecting to hear that the answer was that she loved it...

...and she did, by Agni she did. "Yes! I love it, Daddy! I love- Ah!" she exclaimed, quite unable to say anything else as he increased in speed, pounding into her, forcing strangled cries from her throat.

The Fire Lord, who had been staring down at his daughter the entire time, was pleased with the thought that he was the only man to ever to see her like this, face flushed, tits bouncing, and lacking any sort of control. To everyone else, she was the imposing heir apparent and future Fire Lord but to him, she was a little slut, desperate for his attention... and his cock.

Already, he could feel an orgasm tugging at his balls, it was just too much. She was so warm and wet and tight around him, it felt divine, like something he was not meant to experience. His gaze trailed upward, from her perky teenage tits and deliciously erect nipples to that wonderfully inviting neck. It had been far too long since he had marked it, the bruising had all but faded away.

Since he couldn't sink his teeth into it in his current position, standing upright in front of the bed, and there was no away he was going to stop now, he settled for the next best thing.

Azula let out a choked gasp when her father's rigid hands moved from her thighs to her neck, squeezing hard, so hard she couldn't breathe. Her own hands moved instinctually, smacking against his, pleading for it to stop. "St-" she tried to speak, but the words were quite literally stuck in her throat. She was actually a bit frightened, he'd never done this before.

Ozai laughed a little, then told her "Trust me, I'm not going to hurt you... much." All the while, his brutal pace never let up, he fucked her like an animal as his grip on her throat gradually tightened. He knew what he was doing, he'd perfected this.

Azula couldn't help but to panic as she felt the pressure increase, only now she couldn't even manage to move her hands, she just laid there, limp and useless as the big, strong man who was currently ravishing her took his pleasure. Soon her vision started to blur and she felt dizzy, like she was going to pass out. The world around her began to fade and all she could feel was that long, thick cock, pulling almost all the way out and shoving back in, over and again. The pleasure was something otherworldly, like nothing she had experienced before.

Then, finally, her father loosened his grip, allowing her to breathe. Shamelessly, she gasped for air and coughed, anticipating her breathing to be cut off once more any second – and it was.

Again came that dizzying euphoria, accompanied by a tingling, fiery sensation in her pussy, signalling her fast approaching release and before she knew it, she was cumming, hard. Unable to scream or even see, the waves of pleasure tore through her helpless body, the feeling so intense that it was blinding.

Azula's orgasm triggered Ozai's, he spilled his seed into her little cunt as it clamped around his shaft like a vice. He released her neck, instead bracing himself against the bed, his legs threatening to give out from under him.

"Oh, fuck," Azula panted, breathless. "Fuck, that was amazing!"

Ozai couldn't say anything, he just nodded and pulled her up to sit, holding her close, his softening cock still inside of her.

"I love you, Daddy, I just love you so much" she gushed. And she knew he loved her, too. He loved her, he had to.

"And I love you, my princess," he said, and she could have died right there.

She was almost sad when he finally pulled out of her, she felt so... empty.

"Will you... can you do that to me again?" she asked, eager, still seeing stars.

Ozai laughed heartily. "Later, if you behave." he agreed.

And of course, he kept true to his word.


	5. Day 5 - double penetration in two holes, boot worship, lactation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : double penetration in two holes, boot worship, lactation
> 
> Prompts chosen : double penetration in two holes

Azula had just finished her bedtime routine - wiping off her makeup, washing her face, brushing her teeth, combing out her hair, and dressing in her pajamas - when all of the sudden, there was a series of loud knocks on her bedroom door, startling her slightly.

"It's me" sounded the harsh voice of her father from the other side.

Ozai did not wait for a response before barging in. He didn't need to, she was his daughter and this was his house!

"Hi, Daddy," Azula purred, taking a few steps and closing the distance between them. Mm, he looked so sexy, he was still dressed in his suit. "How was work?"

"I don't want to talk about work," he gruffed, his gaze flickering toward her chest. Through her thin, satiny blue nightgown (which was so short, it barely deserved the name), he could easily make out her hard nipples. "I like this," he said, tugging at the hem a bit. "But don't you go parading around in it outside of your bedroom." he warned, not at all liking the thought of the hired help seeing her in such a state, she was barely dressed.

She giggled. "I won't, I promise."

That was when she noticed what was in her father's hand, a small bottle of what she could only presume was lubricant and some kind of fancy looking sex toy.

"What's all that, Daddy?" she asked, excitedly. He'd been so busy that they hadn't had sex in two whole days! Already, she could feel her body beginning to react at the mere thought of him holding her down and shoving that lovely cock inside her. She hadn't even been allowed to pleasure herself in the meantime (daddy's rule), Agni, she so needed him tonight.

"You'll see" he said, cryptically, setting down the items on the bedside table.

Then he set to making himself more comfortable, kicking off his shoes and removing his black suit coat and button up vest, revealing the crisp, white shirt underneath. Next came his tie, and his belt, then finally, he let his hair down out of the half ponytail he wore throughout his busy work day.

Now that it was loose, Azula reached up to glide her fingers through her father's soft, void-dark hair. "You should leave your hair down all the time," she suggested, innocently.

"Gets in the way," he replied. "Now, let's get this off you." he growled, pulling down the straps of her nightgown, exposing her naked breasts to the cool nighttime air, making her shiver a bit.

She shimmied the rest of the way out of her not-so-modest nightwear, letting the useless garment fall and pool around her feet, then kicked it aside.

"And the rest," Ozai demanded, slightly irritated that she'd worn underwear.

He watched intently as she slid the lacy panties off and tossed them aside carelessly. With a smirk, he eyed the cleft of her pussy which was shaved (or waxed, maybe), lacking any hair whatsoever, the way he liked it.

"Lie down on the bed, Azula."

She obeyed without hesitation, eagerly awaiting whatever it was he planned on doing to her tonight.

Still fully clothed, Ozai climbed on top of the bed, and on top of his daughter, crushing her into the mattress with a possessive kiss. As he kissed her, one hand pawed at her breasts, squeezing, massaging, stopping occasionally to pinch and tweak an excited nipple, sending little jolts straight to her pussy which was already dripping wet and tingling with need.

Azula moaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her own mouth wider, letting his tongue explore every inch as he flicked his finger over her left nipple, practically tickling it.

It was Ozai who broke the kiss first, leaving her wanting... but not for long. He had to make sure she was turned on, she needed to be for what he had in mind. He trailed sloppy, wet kisses and gentle nibbles along her neck, making her sigh with pleasure. Next, he kissed along her collarbones, slowly, teasing her a bit, then finally made his way down to her breasts.

"Mmmm-ah!" she moaned, squirming beneath him as he began flicking his tongue over the sensitive nipple he'd been playing with before. Then he closed his lips around it, sucking gently. What had gotten into her daddy tonight? She'd thought it would just be a quick fuck, what with how long it had been... not that she was complaining!

Ozai, meanwhile, felt like he might just cum in his pants at the sounds she was making as he sucked on her tit, it was fucking hot. He brought a hand down in between her legs, to see if she was similarly affected...

...and to his delight, she was. Fuck, she was so wet, two of his fingers slipped inside her little cunt with ease. He raised his head up. "Oh, Azula, have I been neglecting you?" he cooed, beginning a quick to and fro motion, making her cry out.

"Yes" she said, nodding her head. "I missed you so much, Daddy, mmmm" she purred, bucking her hips in tandem with his fingers.

He smiled. "How careless of me, leaving my own daughter wanting..." he said, brushing his thumb over her clitoris, making her practically squeal. "...I do hope you can forgive me." Once more, he swiped his thumb over the tiny pearl.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, my daughter?" he teased, beginning to draw light circles on her clit, listening to her whimper pathetically.

"D-Don't stop!" she managed, shutting her eyes tight and desperately clinging to him.

"I won't" he assured her, once again lowering his head, this time devoting his attention to her neglected right breast, kissing it then sucking the nipple into his mouth as he finger-fucked her wet pussy.

She was so close to cumming, she could feel it. Just a few more seconds and-

"Agh-haaaah!" she screamed, as her orgasm hit, sending warm waves of euphoria all throughout her body and making her pussy contract around her daddy's skilled fingers.

"Oh, Daddy" she whined, coming down from her high as quickly as she had reached it.

Ozai sat up, pleased with himself, looking down upon his daughter who was now a panting, sweating mess, in great contrast to her usual immaculate appearance. She was ready now, she couldn't possibly be more ready...

"Well, now that I've gotten you warmed up, little one..." he began, unbuttoning his trousers and unzipping his fly. "...we're going to try something new tonight." He pulled down his pants, and his boxers, just enough to allow his raging erection to spring free of its confinement.

Azula eyed his long, thick cock hungrily, she wanted to suck it... she hoped he would let her.

"Turn around, on your hands and knees," he instructed, retrieving the bottle of lubricant from the bedside table.

Azula of course, obeyed, turning over and sticking her butt up in the air, presenting her tight little ass and pussy to her daddy. She heard the rustle of fabric, his shirt, she assumed. Her heart was pounding as she waited for him to finish doing... whatever he was doing. She loved trying new things with him, he'd taught her everything there was to know about everything growing up and now here he was, teaching her to be the perfect lover... _his_ perfect lover.

"This might hurt a bit" Ozai warned, stroking the base of his well-lubricated cock.

"I'm ready" she told him. She could take it, nothing could possibly hurt worse than their first time. She'd been so young, only thirteen, and small, it felt like he was splitting her in two. Whatever he was going to do now couldn't be that bad.

"Close you eyes," he soothed, dabbing a bit of the lube onto her asshole for good measure. He wanted her to like this. "And take a deep breath." He lined up the head of his penis with her pink, puckered hole, prodding it.

"Daddy, wait, what are you doing?" she asked, panicked, looking up behind her shoulder at him. Was he going to..? _in her butt?!_

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he told her, he could see the fear in her eyes. That was the truth, he would be gentle... by his standards anyway.

Slowly, Ozai inserted the tip of his penis, groaning with pleasure at her tightness. It was with great restraint that he stilled, and waited. She felt amazing, he wanted nothing more than ram his cock balls deep into that warm, inviting, unbelievably tight hole.

All Azula could feel though was this ghastly burning sensation, she did not like it one bit. And it was only going to get worse, he was so big...

"Go slow, go slow, Daddy..." she begged, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "Please?"

"Now, now, you're a brave girl, Azula. Daddy's brave girl," he told her. "You can take it, I know you can... don't you want to make me feel good, too?"

"Yes" she answered, without hesitation. Of course she wanted to make him feel good! If this was what he liked, she would grin and bear it.

"Good girl" he praised, finally forcing himself inside, inch by agonizing inch.

"Ahh!" she screamed, the pain hitting her in one swing. "Don't move, please don't move."

"Alright" he said, giving her a moment to adjust to the alien sensation of his full length ravaging her previously untouched hole.

It was still burning something awful, though not as much by the time she finally told him "I can take it."

Gently, Ozai pulled his cock out of her, almost all the way. The motion of him pulling out actually felt nice, if a bit strange, it was like she was... well... going to the bathroom. When he pushed back inside, however, the burning and the pain returned. She groaned, gripping her pillow tight and biting down on her lower lip, trying to block it out.

"Did that feel alright?" he asked, with mild concern.

"Mhm" she agreed.

Ozai repeated the process several times, slowly and gently pulling out and pushing back in, and she supposed it wasn't _too_ unpleasant now that she was used to it.

Stilling inside of her once again, he reached for the bedside table for the second time. Azula peered over her shoulder to see him lubing up what looked like some kind of dildo or vibrator. He smiled and said "You're going to love this, I promise."

He pressed the button, and it sprang to life, whizzing and whirring. The setting wasn't to his liking though, so he pressed it two more times, until the buzzing sounds were very loud and spaced apart in short intervals.

With little warning, he slid the vibrating shaft up into her cunt, until the (he didn't know what to call them, they were made to look like rabbit ears, he supposed) in the front were pressed against either side her sensitive clit. He held it there for a bit, as she gasped and moaned and bucked, fucking herself on the vibrator and on his cock simultaneously. "Daddy!" she squealed.

He smiled, the sensation quite pleasurable for him as well. "Does that feel good, baby?" he asked, knowing damn well that it did.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. It was too much, the vibrations against her clitoris felt amazing, it almost completely drowned out the discomfort she had been plagued by before.

"I'm going to move now, okay?" he said, truthfully not caring whether or not it was okay, he was too far gone.

And with that, he began to move, really move, her tight asshole gripping his shaft like a vice as he fucked it. He was not as gentle as he should have been, she would be sore tomorrow morning. But her soft moans and whimpers were music to his ears, he began to thrust both his cock and the vibrator a bit faster.

It was feeling good now, sososo good. Azula braced her headboard for support, feeling a second, much stronger orgasm approaching. She could tell by the fiery tingling in her pussy, it was all she could feel now, nothing else mattered. Again, she shut her eyes and allowed the pleasure to take over. It hit her like a tidal wave, it was like she was exploding. What were surely the loudest screams she'd ever made in her life tore from her throat as she flailed uncontrollably beneath her daddy, the electric waves of blinding, dreamlike ecstasy surging through her body, so hard and fast and sudden, oh Angi she felt dizzy, she couldn't see...

...everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Azula just came so hard she passed out.
> 
> And yes, Ozai continued as though nothing happened because he's nasty af.


	6. Day 6 - free use, sensory deprivation, waxplay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : free use, sensory deprivation, waxplay
> 
> Prompts chosen : free use (bondage), sensory deprivation, waxplay

"Can you see anything?" sounded the harsh, baritone voice of Fire Lord Ozai.

"No" answered Azula, in total honesty. Her vision was almost completely black. Save for the faint gleam of what she presumed to be candlelight, nothing was visible through the makeshift blindfold.

"Are you lying to me?"

"Of course not, Daddy." She would never lie to him!

...well okay, except for that one time she kind of, maybe, told him that Zuko killed-

"I'll be right back," he told her, interrupting her thought. "You just wait here for me, like a good girl."

"Yes, Daddy" she agreed (not that she had much of a choice).

She heard the rustle of fabric, heavy footfalls, the door opening and closing... then nothing, except for the sound of her own ragged breathing. She hoped he wouldn't be gone too long...

Her thoughts began to race, she could only wonder what it was her daddy was going to do to her. This was all new, the blindfold, the ropes tied around her wrists, restraining her and holding her arms up above her head – she couldn't say that she liked feeling so _weak_.

Well, whatever he had planned, it must be good, she decided. How could it not be? She so enjoyed sex with the Fire Lord... most of the time anyway. Sometimes he was in a rush and it hurt, or he made her use her mouth on him and-

Would _he_ use his mouth on _her_ tonight? Oh, Agni, did she want that, it had been so long. Already, she felt her body beginning to respond to the mere thought, it made her private places tingle.

Azula took a deep, calming breath, inhaling slowly then exhaling through her nose. She needed to relax. She was so worked up already, and for what? He hadn't even touched her yet and she was still fully dressed, to boot!

She took another deep breath... then another... and another...

… it wasn't working. All she could think about was her father's rough hands on her, all over her... his hot tongue lapping at her clit...

She groaned in frustration, crossing her legs and clenching her thighs together, desperate to relieve ache in between them. By the flame of Agni, would he just hurry up?!

Azula laid there for what seemed like an eternity (in actually, it was all of about fifteen minutes), blind and helpless, her pussy throbbing and the shameful wetness soaking her panties.

Then, finally, she heard the loud, grating creaking sound of the metal door connecting her suite to her inner chambers, and swore her heart skipped a beat.

"Daddy?" she called out, excitedly.

"I'm here, my Azula" he replied, approaching the large canopy bed where his daughter was restrained and smiling down at her. What a glorious sight it was, the great and powerful fire princess in such a vulnerable state.

He set down the wooden bowl which contained the ice he'd just retrieved from the kitchens, then moved to climb on top of the bed.

Azula felt the mattress sinking due to the added weight. Her heart was pounding now, here he finally was! The torturous wait was over.

"Hm, I don't think you will be needing this, my daughter" he said, beginning to untie the sash around her waist.

She shivered slightly as her robe opened, and the cool air hit her bare breasts and belly, making her skin breakout in goose pimples. Next came the sexy red underwear she'd put on just for daddy. He must have liked them because he actually took the time to pull them off (ordinarily he just tore her underwear).

Almost instinctively, she spread her legs wide, showing Daddy what was his.

Ozai laughed a little. He'd taught her well. "There's a good girl" he praised, gazing upon that which he had never been meant to know quite so intimately. Even in the relatively poor lighting, he could see that his daughter's sex was glistening with arousal. Although he wasn't going to do anything about that... yet.

First, he wanted to play with her a bit. Then, maybe, if she behaved, he'd give her what she wanted.

He took a small piece of ice from the bowl, bringing it up to her mouth, making her recoil a bit at the unexpected sensation. Slowly, he dragged it over her bottom lip, over and again until it melted. Then, he drew himself downward, pressing his lips to hers, giving her his warmth.

Azula moaned into his mouth, his comparatively warm lips and tongue felt so nice.

Still kissing her, Ozai took another chunk of ice from the bowl, this time trailing it in between her breasts, down her stomach then back up, circling her right nipple, eliciting a choked gasp.

He broke the kiss to watch her squirm beneath him as he swirled the ice, stopping occasionally to blow cold air on the now rock-hard pink nub. This continued for several minutes, until there was nothing left save for a small puddle of lukewarm water.

Still not quite satisfied, Ozai plucked yet another piece of ice from the bowl and brushed it over the same cold, wet and deliciously erect nipple.

"Daaaddyyy" Azula whimpered. "Please, no more." It had actually felt good, at first, but now the ice was starting to hurt, like pins and needles, and her sensitive skin was growing numb. If she could actually see, it wouldn't be so bad she thought but without her sight, what her father was doing to her body was all that she was able to focus on... which, she supposed, was the entire point of blindfolding her.

"Behave" Ozai said, with a dangerous warning tone. He made her, he owned her. He gave the orders around here, not her! Yes, he had all of the power and-

His golden eyes fell upon one of the many lit candles throughout the room. He considered...

"Hm, well if you really don't like it..." he said, enigmatically, carelessly tossing the ice onto the floor and reaching for the candle. "Perhaps you'd prefer something a bit... warmer?"

Azula said nothing, she knew better. Whatever she said would only makes thing worse for her. Best to leave him do what he wanted, she decided. She'd gotten where she was today by staying on his good side, surely her instincts were worth something. And, if she played by his rules, he may even reward her. She had to wonder though, what that 'warmer' something was. Hopefully it wouldn't be anything too unpleasant...

"Ahh!" she screamed, tugging at her bonds, the sensation of something not warm, but searing hot, making contact with her bare stomach, catching her completely off-guard.

The sound of his daughter's scream made Ozai's cock twitch, the blood rushing to his quickly developing erection. He wanted to hear it again... and he would.

Carefully, he allowed a single drop of molten wax to land on her left nipple. "Ahh-haaah!" she shrieked, clearly having not expected that at all.

"Oh, does it hurt?" he asked, feigning concern, tipping the still-lit candle once more, causing two more drops of wax to fall.

"Aghh!" she cried out, this time exaggerating slightly. Truthfully, it didn't hurt all that badly, now that she knew what to expect. But she knew what her daddy liked. He wanted her to scream, he wanted to know he was hurting her. And so, she gave him what he wanted.

"Daddy, please!" she begged. "Please, no more!"

Ozai laughed, pleased with himself. "Have you learned your lesson, little girl?" he asked, aching for release, he was painfully hard now. For Ozai, there was no greater aphrodisiac than the sound of a girl's screams.

"Yes!" she exclaimed, thinking that he would finally fuck her now. "I'll be good, Daddy."

"Very well" he growled. And with that, he opened his own robe, sighing contentedly the moment his throbbing royal cock was released from its confinement.

"Now..." he began, positioning himself so that he was hovering over his daughter, the head of his penis not even an inch from her oh-so-inviting mouth. "...make Daddy happy, my little girl."

"O-Of course" she answered, quickly, trying not to let her disappointment show. She'd so hoped she would get to feel her daddy's big cock inside of her pussy, stretching her, filling her up...

But she couldn't refuse (not that she even really wanted to, she loved pleasing her father almost as much as she loved _being pleased_ by him).

She picked her head up a bit, leaning forward, and he met her halfway. She felt the smooth tip of his cock brush against her lips, as if politely requesting entry. Her tongue darted out to taste him, licking away the bead of salty fluid. Then, she started to take him in her mouth, her skilled tongue swirling the underside of his shaft.

"Good girl" he complimented, pushing further into his daughter's mouth, beginning to rock his hips as she pleasured him. "Such a good girl, Azula."

His praises were music to her ears. She moaned around his cock, telling him that she was enjoying this, too.

"Fuck!" he hissed, gripping her hair to use it as leverage, forcing himself all way into her mouth, making her gag obscenely when he hit the back of her throat. Then he started to thrust, like he was fucking her. It wouldn't be much longer now...

Azula, meanwhile, felt like she was about to throw up all over him. "Mmmph!" she cried out for mercy, though it was muffled some.

That sent him over the edge. "Oh fuck!" he exclaimed, tightening his grip on her hair and holding her head in place as he came.

He was so deep inside her that she was forced to swallow his thick, hot cum as it shot down her throat in large bursts.

Then, finally, he released her, laughing as she gasped for air. "Good girl" he said again, patting her head, satisfied.

All of the sudden, the blindfold was lifted, and she could see again, she could see her father kneeling on the bed in front of her, smiling at her. "I think I'll do this more often" he said, pulling at the rope restraining her left hand. "I like you tied up."

Azula didn't much like it, though she knew better than to argue. And anyway, all she really cared about at the moment was the ache in her cunt, it was becoming unbearable. "Daddy?" she asked, hopeful.

"Yes?" he replied, knowing what it was that she needed.

"Can I..." she hesitated. "I mean, can you..?"

He placed a hand on her inner thigh, mere inches from where she wanted it.

"Ask nicely."

"Please, Daddy. Make me cum."

"Hmm..." he pretended to consider her request. He'd already made up his mind. "I think I'll have dinner first. Maybe a glass of rice wine, too."

His daughter's pained expression made him laugh. "I suppose you'll just have to wait. Patience, my dear, is a virtue after all." he said, missing the irony (he had not an ounce of patience himself).

She huffed. "Yes, Daddy."

She could only hope what he was going to do would be worth the wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this is my weakest chapter yet! Please don't be too hard on me.


	7. Day 7 - rimming, breeding, tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : rimming, breeding, tentacles
> 
> Prompts chosen : breeding

"Azula!" Ozai called, stepping into the sparring arena, interrupting his daughter's daily drills. "There you are."

"Is something the matter, Father?" she asked, regarding him with some concern. What was going on..? and why was he even awake so early?

"Well, I suppose that depends..." he said, enigmatically, approaching his daughter. He noted her worried expression. "...I visited the temple this morning, for guidance, and..." he stopped himself.

No, not here. They couldn't do this here. "I... I think we should talk somewhere more private." he suggested, his gaze raking over Azula's lithe form. He couldn't help himself, her training gear revealed much more than he normally got to see throughout a typical day.

Azula nodded. "Of course" she agreed, still concerned, and more than a bit confused. Why was he looking at her like that? And just what was so important that it not only had to be discussed first thing in the morning, but in private as well? Perhaps it was something to do with the war... or the Avatar, he had recently been found...

"Come, my daughter," Ozai said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We have much to discuss."

….

As it turned out, that 'somewhere more private' was the Fire Lord's own personal chambers. Azula was surprised, it was not often that she spent any time here. Of course, they took meals together, often, but that was done in the dining room or on occasion, her chambers. As well, every few nights or so, they enjoyed a glass (or two) of sake and they talked but again, that was done in her room, not his. This was all so strange...

"Sit down" he said, gesturing toward the over sized bed.

"Y-Yes, Father" she replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. She'd been in this bed twice that she could remember, when she was little, right after her mother had left. Then no more.

Her father sat down next to her, uncomfortably close. "I..." he began, with some hesitation. He considered his words carefully, he had to make this at least somewhat believable. "I received some news today, Azula." he said, putting a hand on her thigh.

Azula shivered, he so rarely touched her. "What sort of news?" she asked, her heart beating a bit faster.

"Well, as you know, I visited the temple today," he said, turning to the side a bit to face her. "What with the war, and the news that the Avatar is indeed alive, I've been somewhat troubled as of late..." he explained, looking into her eyes now. "I fear for us, Azula, I fear for the future of the royal family."

"I do, too" she admitted, mirroring his actions and turning to face him. The she placed her own hand over his, the skin to skin contact sending a strange (although not unpleasant) sensation throughout her body.

"I spoke with the Head Sage about my concerns." he told her.

Silence for a moment.

"...And? What did he say?"

"He told me there was a way we could... ensure that the royal bloodline will go on long after we are gone," he lied, smoothly. Yes, this was all going according to plan, exactly the way he had imagined it...

He'd been wanting to do this for some time now, practically from the very moment he'd learned she had reached menarche and was therefore fit to bear children (his children). But of course, there were a number of things preventing him from impregnating his own daughter... until now.

For one, her age and size deterred him for years (thankfully though, that was no longer a concern, she had just turned fourteen and looked every bit a woman). Then there was what people would think, although that stopped bothering him after a while – he was the Fire Lord, he was beyond reproach. Until very recently, the only real issue was that he needed Azula in the field, she was vital to the war effort and he couldn't afford to lose her for nine whole months. But now all that was taken care of, Zhao was more than capable of dealing with the Avatar and the waterbenders in the north, and the comet would return by the end of summer.

In the meantime, he'd taken so many women into his bed that he couldn't even remember most of their names and faces. He got probably a dozen of them pregnant, too... but they never managed to hold his interest very long, not even the ones who bore his children. Servant girls were so simple minded, they made terrible conversationalists. Noble girls were better in that respect, but they were shallow social climbers, all of them. Not interested in him but rather, what he could give them.

The only woman who was truly worthy of him was sitting right there in front of him.

"Father?" Azula questioned, breaking the silence.

"You are the key, Azula," he finally said. "You must bear me children, true-born heirs with the blood of the dragons. Together, we will build a dynasty that will last through the ages!"

"What?" she sputtered, struggling to process the bomb he'd just dropped on her. She was in shock, complete and utter shock.

"Please, Azula. I need you," Ozai clasped her hand in his. "Will you do this for me? For us?"

"Yes" she answered, without hesitation. He was her father and she loved him, she would do anything he asked of her, even something as crazy as, well... _having his babies_.

And well, even if she did not feel that way, she didn't have much of a choice in the matter, did she? Not if everything they had spent their lives working for and the very existence of the royal family was at stake. There was simply no other option.

Ozai smiled an honest smile. "Well then..." he said, with uncharacteristic softness in his voice, tucking a lock of loose hair behind her ear. "...we'd best get started."

"Yes" she said again, nodding her head. Her heart was beating so fast now, it felt like it was going to burst from her ribcage. She was nervous more than anything, she'd never even been kissed before and now she was going to...

...would it hurt, would it be embarrassing?

Her father must have noticed she was feeling nervous because he then said "I'll be gentle, I promise."

Then he kissed her, softy at first, then hungrily, almost possessive, like he was claiming her. His tongue pushed past her lips, his hands reached up to cup her face.

She tried to kiss him back but she didn't really know how, she just moved her tongue all around, trying to imitate what he was doing.

He reached for her topknot, pulling it loose and letting her black locks fall free, so he could run his fingers through them as he kissed her. Occasionally, he would stop kissing her to nibble at her lower lip a bit and she had to admit she liked that.

When he reached for her chest though, she jumped a bit.

Ozai broke the kiss. "Just relax." he rasped, running his palms over his daughter's breasts.

She could feel her body beginning to respond, her nipples hardened beneath her clothes, and he seemed to know, as he started tugging at her top. She helped him pull it over her head, then she was left in only her bindings.

"Take this off, I want to see you" he said, pulling at her bindings now.

She did as she was told, unpinning then loosening her bindings until they fell silently to the floor, revealing her breasts. No one had ever seen her like this before, she had to wonder what he would think. She'd heard men preferred large breasts and hers were still growing. They weren't _small_ but they were not at all impressive in comparison to some of the women at court, she thought.

Father seemed to disagree though. "You're so beautiful" he whispered, cupping her breasts. His thumbs brushed over her nipples, eliciting a small cry. "I want you to lie down on the bed now, Azula."

She obeyed without question, scooting her butt up until she got close to the middle of the bed, then laid back against the silken bedspread with her head atop the pillows.

Once she was in position, Ozai divested himself of his mantle, his boots, and his heavy outer robe, leaving only a pair of simple trousers behind. Eager, he climbed on top of his daughter, almost shaking with anticipation.

A hand dropped down in between her legs to rub her clothed cunt, making her gasp.

He smiled, and rubbed at her a bit harder. No one had ever touched her there, surely. He doubted anyone had even kissed her before he did, she didn't seem the type to fool around with any boys.

"Father!" she whimpered. A plea for respite... for more? She was unsure, what he was doing to her was causing this strange feeling, unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

"Not Father," he corrected, his other hand reaching for her left breast, pinching and rolling the hardened nipple between his fingers. "When we're here, in bed together..."

"...it's Daddy."

That was a bit strange she thought, she hadn't called him that since she was about eight years old... but who was she to argue?

"Yes, Daddy."

"Good girl" he praised, his hand slipping beneath her underclothes now.

"Wait, don't-"

"Shhh" he soothed. "You'll enjoy this."

As it turned out, he was right. She did like it. His fingers rubbed against a special place, one she didn't even know existed until now.

"Ungh!" she moaned, bucking her hips, trying to get more out of his touch. It felt good, in a way she couldn't describe. It was sort of like tickling, only much more intense, and it made her entire body all warm and tingly.

Daddy smiled down at her. "See?" he said, triumphant.

Then his fingers slipped down lower, spreading around the generous amount of moisture. "You're so wet for me," he said. She didn't really understand why that was a good thing, but if he approved, that was enough for her. "You're ready now."

Azula most certainly didn't feel ready but before she could argue, he was yanking off her pants, then her underwear, and in what seemed a matter of seconds, she was completely naked.

When she saw him begin to untie his own trousers, she wanted to look away (she wasn't supposed to see him like this!) but her natural curiosity got the best of her, she'd never seen a man's... _thing_ before.

Golden eyes went wide with express shock. Her first thought was that there was no way that was going to fit inside of her... it was huge!

Then he was on top of her again, kissing her, roughly pawing at her breasts, pressing her down into the mattress.

All of the sudden she felt his... man part down there, rubbing against her. And she panicked. Moving her head to the side to speak, she stammered "I... I don't know what to-"

"It's alright, I'm going to teach you," he rasped. "Just lie back, and relax. Be a good girl for Daddy."

Then he was inside her.

"Agh-haaah!" she cried out, digging her nails into his shoulderblades as a sharp pain shot up through her pelvis - it felt as though he'd just driven a spike into her!

"Shhh, it's alright," he cooed, stroking her hair. "It only hurts the first time." Then he began to move, slowly rocking his hips back and forth.

He knew he wouldn't last long, she felt amazing, that little cunt clenched around his cock, so wet and warm and tight...

"Mm, fuck you're tight. Your little cunt feels so good," he growled, thrusting harder now, her pained cries music to his ears. "I'm going to fuck you every night, breed you like a brood mare," he declared. "You can forget all about fighting, war meetings, the Avatar, all of it. Your only job now..." he grunted, holding her almost lovingly. "...is to have Daddy's babies."

"Yes," Azula managed to choke out, telling him what he obviously wanted to hear. "We'll have as many as you want, Daddy- Agh!"

"Yessss" he hissed, his release fast approaching. He wanted to fuck her harder, pound into her, make her scream... but he didn't want her to be _too_ sore tonight, when he took her again. "This is what you were made for, Azula," he told her. "You're mine, from the day you were born, you were mine."

"I'm yours, I'm yours Daddy!" she panted, trying to move her body with the rhythm of his, letting her natural instincts guide her. What was that word he used..? ...breed?

"Breed me, I'm ready! Make me pregnant, Daddy!"

That was just too much for him, he came, hard, spilling his seed into his beautiful, fertile daughter as he rode out the waves of pleasure surging through his body, leaving him breathless.

Ozai collapsed on top of Azula, panting.

He had just sired a child, he knew it...

...but for good measure, he took her again not twelve hours later.


	8. Day 8 - menophilia, casting couch, bukkake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : menophilia, casting couch, bukkake
> 
> Prompts chosen : menophilia (menstruation/period blood kink for those of you who are unaware)

One fine morning, Azula awoke only to discover she was plagued by her 'monthly visitor'. Sighing heavily, she got up out of bed and headed straight for the washroom. It was something every woman had to deal with, even princesses, but that didn't make it any less inconvenient... or painful.

She'd tried milk of the poppy to soothe her pains, a few times, when she was young and overwhelmed. However, she did not much like its mind-altering affects, mainly because she so did like the feeling of being in control. So, unless she cared to surrender control of her mind and body (she did not), there was little to nothing she could do to mitigate her discomfort, save for rest...

...which proved rather difficult if the pain was too intense.

After having gone about her morning as she normally would, she laid in bed, trying (and failing) to take a mid-afternoon nap when all of the sudden someone barged in.

She perked her head up, ready to scream at whoever it was to get out and leave her alone... then she saw it was her father who had entered her suite.

"What are you doing in bed at this hour, Azula?" the Fire Lord asked, regarding his daughter with genuine concern. This was not like her. "Are you not feeling well?"

She sat up, albeit with some difficulty (the pain was worse when she sat up). "No, I'm fine, Father. It's just..." she hesitated, embarrassed. Men were not supposed to know about these things, least of all one's father.

"It's just what?" he asked, a dark eyebrow raised.

"It's my, um..." she looked down at her lap, feeling her cheeks flush with heat. "...it's private! Please, Father." She hoped he could just leave it at that, but she doubted it. Still, she had to try, she didn't want him knowing about her... female things.

"Private?" he questioned. She was his daughter and heir, he had the right to know everything about her! And in any case, privacy was decidedly not one of the privileges afforded to those who were royalty. "I don't like secrets, you know that. Now, tell me what is the matter."

"It's my, uh..." she mumbled, utterly humiliated. "...time of the month."

Ozai snorted. "Is that all? Honestly, Azula, I don't see why you had to make such a fuss over it."

Azula stared up at him, dumbfounded. "B-But I thought-" she sputtered. It was gross, sososo gross, he thought so, too... right?

Little did she know, not only did the Fire Lord _not_ find it gross, he had been waiting for this to happen ever since he'd first taken her into his bed not two weeks ago. Though he very much enjoyed what they had been doing behind closed doors, he always found himself just the tiniest bit disappointed whenever he discovered his daughter (and lover) was not having her blood.

Over the years, Ozai had developed what one could say was an obsession of sorts. Not only did he simply enjoy the sight and taste of the blood, he liked that a woman's sensitivity and sexual appetite were much higher than normal when she was menstruating.

"You thought I would be offended by such an ordinary bodily function?" he asked, flatly.

"Well... yes." she admitted, feeling a bit stupid now. He was right, this was normal, just a part of life.

"And what, did you think Daddy wouldn't want to fuck you? Is that what you were hoping for?"

"No!" she exclaimed. She hadn't been _hoping_ he wouldn't want to, she'd just assumed... and well okay, if she was being honest, she wasn't feeling particularly attractive or desirable, not when she was achy and bloated and plain exhausted. "I just thought you wouldn't want to... get blood on you?"

Ozai laughed, moving to climb on top of the bed, and on top of his daughter. "It'll wash off" he said, simply, tugging at the sash around her waist.

"Daddy, wait, what are you doing?!" she exclaimed, mildly horrified. He didn't really want to have sex with her right now... did he?

"I just can't resist," he growled, opening her robe and revealing her naked upper body. "I see you and all I can think about is tearing your clothes off." He drew himself downward, pressing his lips to hers.

She kissed him back, albeit with some reluctance. This was so strange to her, she'd always sort of assumed that neither men nor women were interested in such things when there was, well, blood involved.

She winced when she felt her father's large hands pawing at her chest. Her breasts were so tender and sore, it hurt to have them touched, even a little. She moved her head to the side to speak.

"Daddy, it hurts!"

Mercifully, he released his grip on her breasts. "How does this feel?" he asked, lightly brushing his fingertips over her sensitive nipples.

She whimpered, feeling them begin to harden, his touches sending little jolts _down there_. "Mm, it feels good, Daddy" she told him, arching her back, encouraging him to touch her more...

...and he did. He pinched the now hardened pink nubs, gently, eliciting a short, sharp gasp. Pinching and rolling her nipples in between his fingers, he smiled down at his daughter. "Do you like that?" he asked, knowing that she did but wanting to hear her say it.

"Yes!" she answered, nodding enthusiastically. He typically did not devote much attention to her body, he just wanted a quick fuck (that was what he liked to call it) more often than not... not that she was complaining, it felt so nice what he was doing, it was making her all tingly.

He then leaned down to kiss her breasts, cupping them softly as he trailed sloppy, wet kisses over her flawless skin, making her squirm beneath him.

Experimentally, he flicked his tongue over her right nipple, once, twice, enjoying the excited little gasps she made.

"Please, more!" she begged, no longer focused on the pain that came with her monthly cycle, but on the pleasure her father was giving her.

He closed his mouth around the nipple he'd been toying with, suckling eagerly. She moaned shamelessly as he worked his mouth on her breast, his hand moving to attend to the other one, fingertips circling the already excited nipple.

When she felt his free hand trailing down her belly though, she tensed up. "Daddy, don't-!"

"Shhh" he soothed, pulling her underwear off and with them, the sanitary pad which had been keeping her from soiling the bedspread.

"It-It's going to make a mess," she stammered. How could he want to do this now, of all days?

"Nothing your maidservants are not equipped to deal with, I'm sure" he said nonchalantly, bringing his head down in between her legs now, kissing up her inner thigh.

"What are you-?"

"Just lie back and relax, you're going to enjoy this, I promise" he said, his fingers spreading her open.

Before she could protest, his hot tongue was licking away, making her cry out in both pleasure and surprise. Until this moment, she was unaware... _that_ could be done to a woman. She'd used her mouth on Daddy of course, but he'd never done such a thing to her before.

Ozai relished in the taste of the blood, its metallic tang heavy on his tongue as it laved her folds with long, slow strokes, stopping occasionally to kiss or nip at the delicate flesh.

Beneath him, Azula writhed, like a slowly suffocating puffer-eel laid out on a cutting board, loud, full-bodied moans torn from her throat as her daddy kissed and licked her special places. Balling her fists into the sheets, she threw her head back against the soft pillows and shut her eyes tight, focusing on nothing save for the feeling of his hot, hungry mouth worshiping her.

The moment his skilled tongue made contact with her clitoris, she squealed and bucked her hips reflexively. He didn't seem to mind, he just held her thighs apart and lapped at her clit as she practically ground her sex against his mouth.

"Ahhh-haaaah!" she cried, clutching the sheets tighter. "D-Don't stop, Daddy! Please, don't st- Ahhh!"

With ease, Ozai slipped his fingers into his daughter's hot, tight little cunt, beginning a slow, steady to and fro motion as he ran his tongue over her tiny pearl, again and again. All the while, the blood flowed from her freely, coating his hand and dripping onto the silken sheets below. If she knew what a mess she was making, she would be mortified, he thought.

He started to move his hand faster, curling his fingers slightly to better stimulate her. She was close already, he could tell by her erratic breathing and the way her cunt contracted around his fingers.

Azula almost sobbed with pleasure when she felt his lips close around her clit and his mouth begin to suck it.

Her orgasm hit, sharp and sudden, her thighs tensing involuntary around either side of her daddy's head as the pulses of pleasure wracked her body, her screams a symphony of praises.

After a pause, the Fire Lord raised his head and smirked triumphantly. With the raw, rust-colored blood smeared over his mouth and chin, he looked like some kind of bloodthirsty monster, she thought, like the ghouls that were rumored to roam the cemeteries at night. It should have disgusted her... but it didn't.

He brought his sleeve up to wipe his face and that was when she noticed the blood was all over his hand, too. Panicked, she looked down, horrified to see what looked like the scene of a murder.

"It can be replaced," Ozai said, uncaring. "It'll have to be" he added, gesturing toward the spots on the bedspread his daughter had burned clean through with her bending abilities, apparently without realizing it.

"Now, turn over" he demanded, his eyes darkening with lust.

"Yes, Daddy."

Azula did as her father bade, aligning herself so that she was on her knees, hands and face buried in the pillows and ass up in the air. Despite herself, she was excited. She could hardly wait to feel that big cock inside of her, she'd tell him to do it _hard_.

Azula's daddy didn't keep her waiting long, thankfully. He divested himself of his own clothing in under a minute, then he was lining himself up, the head of his penis brushing against her egregiously wet folds.

The blood and her natural fluids combined made for excellent lubricant, Ozai slipped his long, thick cock inside his daughter with very little effort, stopping when he hit her cervix and made her cry out. He never could get all the way inside her, he was just too large.

He grunted, taking hold of her hips. He could feel her inner walls expanding and contracting, struggling to accommodate his large cock even with more than adequate preparation. It was beyond amazing, she was so unbelievably warm and wet and tight... he wouldn't last long, he knew he wouldn't.

He started to move, beginning with slow, almost methodical thrusts.

"Ungh-ahh!" Azula moaned, her voice muffled by the pillows. Spirits, he felt so _big_ inside of her, like he was stretching her beyond repair. She'd been with him in this way over a dozen times now and still, that magnificent cock of his left her sore and throbbing, every time.

"Harder, Daddy!" she demanded, knowing she would regret it later but not caring in the moment. "Fuck me harder!"

Ozai smiled. How could he deny her? Digging his fingertips into her skin, hard enough to leave bruises, he started to move faster, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh and his daughter's cries of ecstasy echoing throughout the room (and probably the entire wing of the palace).

"Is this what you want?" he asked, increasing his pace a bit more. "Look at you, Azula, such a slut for Daddy's cock," he growled, reaching forward to grab her tits. "You feel so good, Daddy's going to cum, baby."

"Yess!" she exclaimed, moving her hips to match his merciless thrusts, his every stroke reverberating tenfold. "Do it, Daddy! Cum inside your daughter!"

"Fuck!" he hissed, as he reached his own long-awaited release. Squeezing Azula's firm, young breasts, he came, hard, the almost blinding euphoria leaving him panting in the aftermath.

"Oh fuck" he rasped, collapsing on top of his daughter momentarily, trying to catch his breath.

Azula, too, struggled to breathe, what with the big, strong man on top of her, crushing her into the mattress.

Thankfully though, he didn't stay like that for long. Less than a minute, then he pulled out and rolled over to lie down beside her.

Azula sat up (finally) and that was when she saw the blood – it was all over him! His cock, his thighs, his hands...

Noticing her look of abject horror, Ozai laughed heartily. "What, no cuddles for your daddy?" he asked.

She laid back down. It wasn't often he wanted to do this, she may as well enjoy it...

"We'll take a bath and get cleaned up together, hm. How does that sound?" he suggested, holding her close.

"That sounds wonderful, Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, soooo... I honestly didn't expect much in the way of reception for this project, and I am really pleased it's getting this all of this love and attention. The fact that you readers are enjoying, giving kudos, and commenting is encouraging, please keep it up! Additional chapters to come, very soon. Stay tuned for more incestuous naughty times. I love you all<3


	9. Day 9 - pegging, emetophilia, clone sex/selfcest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : pegging, emetophilia, clone sex/selfcest
> 
> Prompts chosen : phone sex (again, didn't like the prompts so I made something up)

Sighing heavily, Ozai threw his briefcase to the floor and slammed the door shut behind him. He surveyed his hotel room, the room that would be his home away from home for the next few days or so. It was a far cry from his actual home, but it was acceptable, he supposed.

Had he known that running his 'dearly departed' father's company would involve so much _bullshit_ , maybe he wouldn't have made any 'adjustments' to his will and instead left Iroh deal with it... much too late for that now though, he was in too deep.

And well, it wasn't all bad, the money was pouring in without him having to do anything too strenuous, at this rate his _grandchildren_ would never have to work a day in their lives. No, it was not all bad but...

...he really should have asked Azula to accompany him on this trip, he was missing her already. Were she here right now, she'd be on her knees, giving him a proper welcome after a hard day's work and a rather stressful evening meeting with potential business partners, he was sure of it.

Again sighing, he set his cellphone down on the desk and divested himself of his pinchy dress shoes. As he began to loosen his tie, his phone vibrated. He peered over to read the name – Azula.

Smiling, he unlocked his phone and opened his messages. Much to his delight, it was not a text message but a picture message containing...

...a picture of Azula laying in bed without a stitch of clothing, her gleaming, golden eyes screaming 'fuck me'.

He felt the blood rush to his cock. Oh, how he wished she were here right now. Next time, she was coming with him whether she liked it or not. They'd let her make up her schoolwork, she was a good student. And if they didn't, well, he'd erm... convince them otherwise.

He stripped down to just his boxers and laid down in the large bed, taking his phone with him. His daughter had given him something nice to look at, he might as well make good use of it.

Staring intently at her picture, he took his semi-erect cock out and began to stroke it, slowly. He imagined he was there with Azula now... flipping her over onto her stomach, pushing her face down into the pillows, and shoving himself inside her. He imagined what she'd sound like too, how she'd moan like a whore for him, scream _Daddy! Daddy! Oh, Daddy!_ Then she'd beg him to fuck her harder, and he would.

He stroked himself a little faster, the precum dripping, coating his now rock-hard shaft.

Ozai so rarely touched himself anymore, he hadn't done this in months. He didn't need to, not when there was a spirited and lively young girl with raging hormones, ready and willing to take his cock any time he pleased. And not only that, she _liked_ it.

He groaned at the thought of her screaming into the pillows, her little cunt contracting as she came on his cock. He squeezed harder, moved his hand faster, faster. Hm, perhaps this night wouldn't be so terrible after a-

All of the sudden, he received a phone call, the call screen blocking his view of the object of his desires and taking him out of his little fantasy. He was pissed...

...until he noticed who was calling.

He hit accept without a second thought.

"Azula." he said, her name rolling off the tongue perfectly.

"Hi, Daddy!"

Silence for a moment.

"I just wanted to see if you got my picture, you didn't reply."

"Oh, I got it, alright," he told her, beginning to touch himself again. Her voice sounded so... so _sexy_. He couldn't help himself. "And I loved it, Princess. The things I'd do to you if I was there with you right now..."

He heard her giggle. Spirits, her laugh was so fucking sexy too.

"...do you miss my cock, baby?"

"You know I do, Daddy! I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight. When are you coming home?"

Ozai grunted, stroking vigorously now. "Soon, Princess, as soon as a I can," he rasped. "And the first thing I'm gonna do is fuck you until you scream."

"Daddy! Are you-?"

"That picture you sent made me so fucking horny, I had to."

She laughed again.

"Be a good girl and help Daddy finish," he said. "I want you to touch yourself."

There was another moment of silence, then she told him "I'm touching myself, Daddy."

He moaned, low and guttural, shutting his eyes tight. He imagined her laying there in her bed, legs spread, fingers teasing her little clit while she thought of him.

"Where are you touching yourself? Tell Daddy."

He heard a soft whimper, then she said "I'm touching my little clitty, Daddy- Ahaaah! Ooh, it feels so good!"

"Are you wet?" he asked, excitedly, his breathing and his motions becoming erratic. He was losing control, and fast.

"Mmmm, yes, I'm so wet, Daddy. Your voice really _turns me on_ , when I heard it, I wanted you so badly, it _ached_."

There was a loud moan, then she added "My nipples are so hard, too. I keep thinking about you sucking on them."

He laughed, gripping his cock tighter. He knew she wasn't just saying that, she loved getting her tits sucked. Of course most women did, in his experience, but she _really_ loved it, it got her wet in all of about three seconds. He'd even made her cum (more than once) just by playing with her tits.

The thought of her cumming right now was positively salivating, he'd probably blow his load instantly if she did. "I want you to cum, baby," he demanded. "Can you do that for Daddy?"

"I-I think so."

A pause.

"I'll be right back, Daddy! I have to go and get something!"

"Hurry back" he gruffed.

It seemed she was gone for an eternity (in actuality, it was about two minutes). In the meantime, he laid there, sliding his hand up and down, languidly, loosely. It was so much less exciting without Azula's lusty voice in his ear. He wondered what it was she was doing...

He didn't have to wonder long.

"I'm back" she purred, making him perk up instantly.

That was when he heard it, the loud whirring of what sounded like a vibrator.

"Mm, what's that you have?" Ozai questioned, his grip tightening once more.

She laughed. "That little silver bullet you keep in your office."

He so wanted to scold her for going into his office without permission, but he couldn't bring himself to, not once he heard those beautiful, breathy moans on the other end of the phone, it was music to his ears.

He could just see her now, squirming around on the bed with the bullet pressed to her clit, her other hand playing with her perky tits. He wished it was him giving her pleasure, instead of the toy, and he knew that she wished the same.

"Tell me how it feels" he commanded, tugging at his cock with much more ferocity now as his daughter moaned and panted and whimpered, it was so fucking hot.

"I-It feels s-so good, Daddy! Ngh-ah!"

Ozai shut his eyes again. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. A choked gasp tore from his throat, involuntarily. Biting down on his lower lip to keep it from happening again, he swiped the generous amount of precum from the head of his penis to the sensitive underside, rubbing aggressively.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about, Daddy?" she whispered, huskily, her voice making him shiver. "I'm thinking about your big cock, filling me up, stretching me... ooh, I want it so bad!"

"Mm, you're just a little slut for Daddy's cock, aren't you, Azula?" he growled, increasing his pace.

He heard her squeal, then say "Yes! Yes, Daddy, I'm a slut! I'm _your_ slut!" A sharp intake of breath, then a loud, drawn out moan. "I'm cumming, I'm cumming! I'm cumming, Daddy! Ahh-haaaaagh!"

Her cries of ecstasy sent him over the edge. "Fuck!" he hissed, shooting ropes of hot cum onto his belly as he shivered and shook, an intense orgasm wracking his body, lighting his every muscle and nerve on fire.

"Fuck" he panted, breathless.

"Mmm, Daddy..." she cooed. "I love you, I love you so much. Please come home soon."

"I will," he assured her. "And I love you, My Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do try to stick to the prompts, I really do! But sometimes they are just so uninspiring or squicky for me that I have to do my own thing. Hope you guys don't mind too much lol


	10. Day 10 - mommy/daddy kink, somnophilia, scissoring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : mommy/daddy kink, somnophilia, scissoring
> 
> Prompts chosen : somnophilia
> 
> WARNING : Rape. In this chapter, an underage character becomes incapacitated, rendering her incapable of consenting to the sex acts being performed on her. You have been warned.

Princess Azula was readying herself for bed when all of the sudden someone entered her suite, uninvited. From her lavish private washroom, she heard the old, metal door creaking open, then the thud of heavy boots against the hard floor. She'd recognize those footsteps anywhere – it was him!

"I'll just be a moment, Father!" she called, grabbing her favorite sleeping robe from the hook on the back of the door and putting it on, quickly.

She emerged from the washroom, descending into a low bow, showing her liege-lord and father due respect.

"Rise" Ozai said, with a gesture of his hand.

"I am sorry, Father. I was... indecent." she apologized, her gaze downcast.

"Quite alright," he said, trying to keep his voice level. He looked his daughter over - she was dressed in a thin red robe with gold trim, her hair was down, and all of her makeup had been removed. He had to admit he preferred her natural look but... had she been meaning to retire for the night? This early?

"Bed already?" he asked. "It's early yet."

"I'm tired" Azula said, simply.

A smile crept over the Fire Lord's harsh features. "Not too tired to spend some time with your father, I hope." he replied, stepping into the light.

That was when Azula noticed the bottle of what appeared to be rice wine in his one hand, and a pair of drinking glasses in the other.

Truthfully, she didn't feel much like staying up (or getting drunk, she didn't even _like_ to drink) but she so rarely got to spend one-on-one time with her father anymore, he'd been busy, what, with the invasion plans and the occupation of Ba Sing Se, as well as the great deal of preparations needed for Uncle Fatso's trial. No, she couldn't pass up such an opportunity, Agni only knows when another would arise.

She smiled back at him. "Of course not."

"Good. Shall we?" He gestured toward the sliding door.

And with that, she followed him out to the balcony.

It was a beautiful evening, the sky was so clear that she could see every star, and it wasn't too hot either. The past few nights had been dreadful, as they often were in the height of summer, so needless to say the cool breeze was a welcome change.

Ozai sat down first, at the small table where Azula liked to enjoy her morning tea and rice porridge whilst looking out over the courtyard. Once he was situated, she sat, too, across from him.

"I'll give us some light" she said, using her firebending to ignite the lamp.

Ozai found himself disappointed, just slightly, when the flame changed from bright, brilliant azure to plain old orange. No matter how many times he'd seen the blue fire, it mesmerized him. And, if he were being honest, he was actually a bit jealous of it, his own fire was so... ordinary. Not that that kept him from being proud of his daughter, he was so very proud. After all, her power reflected on him, she was his creation...

"So, what's the occasion, Father?" Azula inquired, that smooth, husky purr of a voice taking him out of his thoughts.

"Does there need to be any special occasion in order for a man to spend quality time with his beloved daughter?" he answered, uncorking the bottle with relative ease, a bit of heat and it popped right off.

That made her smile again. "No, I suppose not."

He poured Azula's drink first. "Aged rice wine," he said, pouring himself some, too. "Go slow, it's strong."

Azula nodded, taking the glass with some reluctance. She most definitely was not looking forward to waking up bleary-eyed and groggy with her head pounding the next morning, as she often did when she drank with her father. Nonetheless, she brought it up to her lips and took a small sip – it tasted terrible, sour, and it burned all the way down her throat, making her cough.

Ozai laughed. "I did warn you that it was strong, did I not?" he reiterated, then took a large swig as though it was nothing. He was used to it, Azula surmised.

"You did" she answered, her voice a bit raspy.

"It goes down easier, the more you drink." He took another gulp, then another, emptying the small glass.

For the moment, he just sat there, watching his daughter slowly nurse her drink, not saying a word. His eyes trailed downward, stopping at her chest. Through the thin fabric, he could easily make out her nipples, the chilly, nighttime air having made them deliciously erect. It was obvious she was not wearing her bindings (or anything at all) underneath – not that he was complaining, mind you!

Azula must have noticed him staring, because suddenly she crossed her arms over her breasts and sputtered "I-I'm sorry, let me go and put something else on, it'll only take a moment!"

As she moved to stand up, he raised a hand. "No need," he told her. "I was just... admiring how much you've grown. You really do look like a woman now. Why, you're stunning."

"Thank you, Father..."

Truthfully, what he'd said made her feel awkward and uncomfortable, as did knowing that he was looking at her body. He was right though, she _had_ grown, she was far from a child and it was no longer appropriate to be dressed the way she was now in front of him.

"...but really, I should go and put something else on."

He wanted to argue with her, as he very much liked what he was seeing, but her going back inside would present the perfect opportunity...

"Very well, if you insist."

"I won't be long" she declared, standing up with characteristic grace and poise. Then, she disappeared past the sliding door and into her suite.

Ozai had to act quickly. From his sleeve, he pulled a small drawstring bag, containing the drug he'd procured from the royal physician not two hours earlier. Azula was having trouble sleeping, he'd told him, and he did not ask any further questions. Well, what he was giving her would make her sleep, alright...

He poured the entirety of the bag's contents into what remained of her drink, then swished it around, until the white powder had dissolved completely and was no longer visible. He did hope it wouldn't taste like anything, if she noticed something was off, she wouldn't drink it.

Just as he was tucking the bag back into his sleeve, the sliding door opened and Azula emerged, wearing a thick robe made of what appeared to be wool over the thin, satiny one she'd already had on.

"Welcome back" Ozai greeted, trying not to let his disappointment show. _Patience_ , he reminded himself. The drug wouldn't take long to work and when it did, he'd get to see all of her (and with no argument, too).

He'd been planning this for well over a week now, from the moment he'd first seen Azula after those three long months away, he knew he just had to have her. After having run through all of the different ways he could go about seducing his daughter, he'd determined that the easiest and most reliable method was simply to remove her choice in the matter entirely. And besides, he much preferred a woman who couldn't say no. He so loved inviting the naïve, young girls at court to sup with him in his private chambers and getting them drunk, so drunk they couldn't possibly hope to fight him off. That was how he liked it, being in complete and total control...

He watched intently as Azula picked up her glass. When she didn't drink right away though, he feared the worst. Maybe it smelled funny, maybe she'd even seen him put in the powder-!

His fears were abated just as quickly as they'd come on when she took a small sip, coughed a bit, then took another.

"Do you like the wine?" he asked, pouring himself another full glass.

"Mhm" she lied. In all honesty, she thought it tasted dreadful, though she was not about to complain and possibly insult him. And well, the awful drink was a small price to pay for his attention (which she so desperately craved).

"I've missed this, my daughter." He took a large gulp of his drink. "When this damned invasion is over and done with, we will be seeing more of eachother."

Right then and there, Azula wanted to tell him of her suspicions that the Avatar had survived the battle and was indeed alive. But she couldn't, she just couldn't. There was no way she could tell him that without telling him the whole truth, and if she did then she'd be in a world of trouble. She could scarcely imagine what sort of punishment would be in order...

Wanting to forget, she choked down the wine as quick as she could, finishing what remained in her glass, and to her surprise it actually didn't taste _completely_ horrible going down, just... mildly horrible. He was right, it was getting easier the more she drank.

"Just..." she hesitated, looking down at her hands which were folded in her lap now. "...don't underestimate the enemy. Please, Father."

"I won't," he assured her. "Now, enough of this kind of talk. All day, every day, I have to hear about the invasion. It's.... tiresome."

She nodded. "Of course."

Silence for a moment.

"Well, what about Uncle?" she asked, changing the subject.

Ozai snorted. "What about the old fool?" He poured both Azula and himself more wine.

"He's a traitor, are you going to have him executed?"

He chuckled. Azula truly was his daughter. "With any luck..." This time, he drank slowly, he didn't want to be _too_ inebriated when he finally got to do what he'd set out to in the first place.

Azula, too, drank her wine slowly, all while holding back the urge to cough... or gag. "What does that mean?" she questioned.

Ozai sighed heavily. "It means..." he began, peering into his half-full glass. "...there are people, important people, who wouldn't much like that. They regard him as a war hero."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Ha! Ridiculous! What did he ever do besides lose the most important battle of his life and then come home crying? I accomplished in two days what he couldn't in six hundred!"

This made the Fire Lord laugh, heartily. "You are right of course," he said, raising his glass. "Still, it will take some doing to bring those foolish nobles, and the Fire Sages, onside."

"And if you can't?" she asked, with mild concern.

"Regardless, he dies. As you said, he's a traitor, he deserves to be punished as any other traitor would be! And I'll not have him getting in my way again!"

All of the sudden, Azula started to feel lightheaded. Perhaps she'd been drinking too quickly, she thought. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath... then another... then another.

It wasn't working. When she opened her eyes, everything was spinning, sosososo fast-!

"Father... what..?" she managed, trying to stand up.

Ozai was quick to act, he caught her just before she fell. "Just take it easy, don't move" he told her.

"...wh-what's happening?"

"Shhh, shhh, you're alright," he soothed, picking her up bridal style. She was light as a feather in his strong arms. "Let's get you to bed."

By the time he made his way back inside, and set her down atop the silken sheets, gently, she was unconscious.

First, he checked for a pulse. He had to be sure he had not given her too much...

...he hadn't, he determined.

"Azula!" he hissed, trying to shake her awake. He also had to be sure she wouldn't wake up and start shooting lightning bolts at him. "Azula, can you hear me?"

She did not move, or speak, or even twitch. She just laid there, stiff as a board, not reacting in the slightest to the world around her. If not for the fact that her chest was rising and falling, ever so slightly, as she breathed, she appeared to be dead.

This was it, he had done it!

Wasting no time, Ozai divested himself of his mantle, his boots, and his heavy outer robe, then climbed into bed with his daughter. Hovering over her, he started to undress her as well, untying and opening not one, but two robes, revealing what he'd been dying to see.

She was beautiful.

He ran his hands over his daughter's naked body, slowly, mapping out every curve. Stopping at the firm, young breasts he'd been ogling not fifteen minutes earlier, he cupped them in his hands. Such nice tits they were, not too big, not too small, the perfect teardrop shape.

Squeezing and massaging them (quite a bit more roughly than he would have were she awake), he watched her nipples harden, her body responding to his touch even in its current incapacitated state.

With a mild urgency (he was unsure just how long the drug would last), he disrobed fully, then positioned Azula's unconscious body, sliding a pillow underneath her back and spreading her legs apart.

Much slower than he would have preferred, he began to push his cock inside of her. As he was worried the pain would bring her around and make her regain consciousness, he couldn't be too rough. He was met with a fair amount of resistance, she was so tight and not at all aroused, though he managed.

When he was as far inside as he could get, he groaned, rocking his hips, beginning to thrust. It felt amazing, much, much better than anything his imagination had been able to conjure up.

A part of him did wish Azula was conscious and able to enjoy what he was doing to her. Granted, she would have fought him... only at first though, he'd have had her begging for more by the end of it (he was an excellent lover, he'd been told so many times).

Another part of him though, the part that had evidently won out, found it so incredibly arousing that he was using her like this, and that she was unable to so much as tell him no.

He thrust harder, faster, feeling his climax approaching already. As he moved to steal a kiss, he could have sworn he saw her smile – perhaps she was enjoying this after all, it was certainly not impossible.

Ozai drew himself downward, holding his daughter close as he fucked her, her little cunt gripping his cock like a vice.

All the could be heard was the obscene sound of flesh smacking against flesh, and occasionally, the Fire Lord grunting. His breathing and movements were becoming erratic, there was no rhythm at all to his powerful thrusts. They were deep strokes, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix, every time. He no longer cared to be soft and gentle, he was too far gone. If she woke up, so be it, he was not going to stop.

As luck would have it, the Princess did not wake. She laid there, still and silent as she was violated.

After little more than a minute, Ozai reached his peak, a low and guttural moan torn from his throat as his cock twitched and he came inside his helpless daughter's pussy.

Panting, he collapsed on top of her.

In the morning, when Azula finally did awaken and realize something had happened, Ozai regaled her with all the details of how they'd made love the night previous, how much she'd enjoyed it. And of course, she believed him, she had to. All that had happened was naught but a blur, and besides, he'd never lie to her... would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I actually feel bad for writing this! Poor Azula, she just wanted to spend some time with her dad, she really had no idea what kind of sick shit he was planning.
> 
> Anyways, please kudo and comment if you enjoyed, it keeps me motivated. Expect more chapters soon!


	11. Day 11 - watersports, temperature play, stockings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : watersports, temperature play, stockings
> 
> Prompts chosen : stockings

"Daaa-A-aaaddy! I'm hooooome!" Azula announced, in a singsong voice, dropping her bookbag where she stood and kicking off her high-heeled shoes.

"Daddy?" She surveyed the living room... he wasn't there.

She sighed. It was not unusual for him to be away from home at this hour, still, she couldn't help but to be disappointed. She so liked seeing her daddy first thing when she got home from school... well that, and fucking him. She'd become so accustomed to their trysts, more than accustomed, she _looked forward_ to them. As of late, it had been difficult to concentrate on her schoolwork, not when all she could think about was that big cock filling her up, pounding into her-

Azula shook her head, as if to rid herself of the thought. She'd have to wait, and while she waited, she may as well be productive and get started on her homework. Unlike dumdum Zuzu, she actually cared about her grades, and getting into college.

Just as she moved to grab her bag off the floor though, the front door swung open, revealing a familiar face.

"Daddy!" Azula exclaimed, rushing over to hug him.

Ozai laughed, returning her embrace. "Happy to see me?"

"Always! Are you happy to see me, too?"

"Oh yes, my little princess," he purred into her ear. "I've had such a stressful day, perhaps you'd like to help me relax?"

"My poor Daddy..." she cooed, running a hand down his face. "...of course I'll help you, I'll make it all better."

She kissed him, then stepped back so that she could undress. She started with her school-issued white button-up, deftly undoing the buttons while her daddy watched, his smoldering golden gaze seeming to burn right through her as she revealed the lacy, white brassiere she wore underneath... which left nothing to the imagination, it was see-through. Next came her gray pleated skirt, all she had to do was unzip it in the back, shimmy around a bit, then it fell silently to the floor, along with her shirt.

Already, she spied a huge bulge in her father's pants.

Gracefully stepping out of her skirt, she approached him once more.

"Hm, looks like you weren't lying when you said you were happy to see me."

She brought a hand up to his crotch and started rubbing him through the coarse fabric, making him groan. He was rock-hard, she could feel it, she couldn't wait to have him inside of her. Eager, she squeezed, eliciting another involuntary sound, something like a rumble, deep in the back of his throat.

Ozai swatted her hand away. "Don't tease me, girl!" he growled, playfully. "Now, off with the rest."

Azula did as she was told, unhooking her bra and adding it to the pile of discarded clothing. Almost immediately, her nipples stiffened, reacting to the air conditioning (which her father preferred to keep on full blast).

Though it was nothing he had not seen before, Ozai stared down at his daughter's naked breasts. Such nice tits they were... maybe he'd give them a little extra attention, if she was a good girl for him, he knew she how much she loved having her tits sucked on.

Next came her barely-there panties, lacy and white just like her bra, she slipped them off with ease.

When she moved to take off her (also white) knee-high stockings though, he grabbed her arm and told her "No, leave them."

Azula smiled a knowing smile. It certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd asked her to leave her stockings on, she could guess what was going to happen next.

Wasting no time, Ozai picked her up as though she weighed nothing at all, making her yelp in surprise, and slung her over his shoulder. With a hand grasping her firm buttocks, he carried her off, headed for the nearest hallway.

Azula giggled. "Daddy, where are you taking me?"

"You'll see."

He stopped at the second door on the left...

...his home office.

Azula smiled to herself, thinking of all that had happened in this room over the past year or so, all the times he'd had her bent over the desk, all the times she rode his cock while he sat in the chair, thrusting up into her with all of his might. For that reason, it was her favorite room in the house, Daddy's too, she dare say. He did seem to like bringing her here an awful lot.

"Mm, what are we going to do in here, Daddy?"

"I think you know, little one" he growled, his free hand swiping away the disorganized pile of various things that were sitting out on his desk, sending papers and office supplies crashing to the floor.

Gently, Ozai set his daughter down on top of the space he had cleared, then sat in his chair.

"Now..." he began, moving to unbuckle his belt. "...service your daddy, he's had a long day."

His belt fell to the floor with a soft _**clink**_ , then he was unfastening his trousers, desperate to free his raging erection.

Azula's eyes widened when she saw it. No matter how many times she had seen that part of him before, she was never unimpressed. He was so _big_... Agni, she wanted him in her mouth or better yet, in her now throbbing, wet pussy.

"I'm waiting, Azula" he gruffed, stroking the base of his long, thick cock, the precum dripping like water from a tap.

In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to sink to her knees and lick him clean, get a taste of the cock that had made her...

...but that wasn't what Daddy wanted, not this time. No, she knew what he wanted.

Gingerly, she stuck out a stocking-clad foot, brushing it over his balls, careful not to apply too much pressure. Men were very, very sensitive there, she'd learned that early on.

Ozai sighed with pleasure, leaning back in the comfortable chair as his daughter stimulated him. "Mm, that's it..." he muttered, closing his eyes. "...just like that, good girl."

Azula smiled. Daddy's praise made her feel all warm and tingly, there was nothing quite like his sexy voice calling her a 'good girl'.

She kicked out her other foot, resting it against his broad chest at first, then trailing it downward, slowly, until she reached her final destination.

Gently, she ran her toes over the head of his penis, spreading around the generous amount of fluids that had gathered there, sliding her foot up and down the underside of his shaft as the other circled his balls, in turn.

"How does that feel, Daddy? Am I doing it right?" she asked, feigning insecurity. She knew it felt good for him, but she so desperately craved his approval, she needed to hear him say that she was pleasing him.

"Yes," he said, nodding. "You're doing so good, Princess."

Always, Azula knew just what he liked. At times Ozai had to wonder if she could read his mind, she was so... so perfect. His perfect lover, he could not ask for a better one. How fitting it was, too, that he'd made her himself.

"Fuck!" he hissed, gripping the armrests of his office chair, tightly.

When she saw her daddy bite down on his lower lip, Azula felt like she was going to melt into a puddle – fuck, it was so hot!

She used both feet on his cock now, one on each side, stroking him vigorously.

Ozai opened his eyes, he had to look at her, he just had to.

From the position he was in, he had quite a lovely view, straight ahead were her pink folds, swollen and glistening with arousal. He wanted to taste her... maybe he would, after she'd attended to his needs of course... and if she asked him nicely. For now though, he had another idea.

"Touch yourself," he demanded. "Go on, give Daddy something to watch."

Azula almost cried with relief – she'd _been_ wanting to touch herself, ever since they had started. But of course, she couldn't, not without her daddy's permission, that was one of his (many) rules.

Doing as her father bid, her hand dropped down in between her legs.

It was hard to focus on her own pleasure, what with her feet working Daddy's cock, so she moaned exaggeratedly, for his benefit, as she fingered her clit.

"Mmm, you love this don't you, my Azula?" he rasped, watching intently.

"Yes!" she answered, enthusiastically, and she was not lying. While it didn't necessarily feel the best for her, she so enjoyed pleasing him. "Yes, Daddy, I love it!"

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" he told her, bucking his hips seemingly involuntarily.

"Ungh-ah!" she moaned, loudly.

She did not increase her pace, even a little, she knew that when he was close he wanted her to keep doing _exactly_ what she was doing.

With a grunt, Ozai came, shutting his eyes tight as his cock twitched and he spurted ropes of hot cum onto his daughter's stocking covered feet, waves of pleasure flowing through his every muscle like electricity.

"Fuck" he said again, seemingly breathless.

As he panted, trying to catch his breath and regain his bearings, he heard a wet, almost rhythmic _**schlick, schlick, schlick**_.

"Stop" he ordered, regarding his lustful daughter with great amusement.

And though it was almost painful for her at this point, stop she did.

"I-I'm sorry, Daddy!" she sputtered.

Ozai laughed. "Let me take care of you, my daughter, hm? Would you like that?" She'd been such a good girl for him, she deserved a reward. Though he did enjoy denying her, too, he realized he couldn't do it _all_ the time.

"Yes, Daddy!" she replied. "Please, make me cum. Please, please, please-!"

"Shhhh..." he soothed, pushing her legs apart and leaning in, stopping when his face was mere inches from his daughter's cunt.

Teasing her, he trailed kisses along her inner thigh, making her squirm and whimper deliciously.

"Daddy! Please!" she begged.

"Keep begging, if you want to cum" he growled.

"Yes, Da- Ahh-haaah!" she cried out, his hot tongue (finally!) making contact with her clitoris.

With his strong hands holding her thighs apart, to his liking, his skilled tongue lashed the tiny pearl, over and again.

"Please!" Azula almost sobbed, her hips thrusting reflexively as he lapped at her clit, like she was an ice cream cone melting in the sun. Fuck, it felt so good, already she could feel that all-too-familiar, fiery tingling sensation. She was going to cum, and soon. "Please, more!"

And more he gave her, wrapping his lips around the sensitive little nub, sucking it gently, occasionally letting his teeth graze it. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this as well, he loved how easily (and quickly) he could make the calm and collected Azula come apart.

"Daddy, please! Please, d-don't stop!" she practically squealed, her hips bucking wildly now, like she was trying to hump his face.

"Daddy!" she cried out, her fingernails raking over the polished wood, finding no purchase.

She was close, so close, she could tell by the way her inner walls began to tighten, contracting around nothing at all. Perhaps he could feel it was happening, too, as he slipped a finger inside her, beginning a quick to and fro motion as he suckled at her clit.

With the added stimulation, it was just too much.

Azula came, shaking, panting, screaming to the heavens as the almost blinding euphoria tore through her.

After a short pause, Ozai raised his head.

"What do we say, Azula?"

"Th-Thank you, Daddy. Thank you for making me cum."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween ya little jerks!!


	12. Day 12 - feet, shotgunning, dacryphilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : feet, shotgunning, dacryphilia
> 
> Prompts chosen : dacryphilia

Fire Lord Ozai let out an elongated sigh, relieved that his generals were (finally!) leaving, and that what he was certain was the most boring war meeting ever to take place in the history of the Fire Nation had ended. They were always boring, of course, but _this one_ had been something else. If ever he was to hear the word 'eclipse' again in his lifetime, it would be too soon.

Agni, he needed a pick-me-up...

...and he knew just the girl to give him one.

Ozai looked to his left where his loyal daughter and heir was seated, patiently awaiting his orders. Ordinarily he would dismiss her, head back to his chambers to have a drink (or two), then send for her once he'd had the time to relax and unwind but tonight, he just couldn't wait. It had been so long, three whole nights, since he'd last had Azula in his bed. They'd been so busy preparing for the eclip-

Pushing the Agni-damned thought out of his head, he smiled at her and said "You are not dismissed, Azula. I have further need of you."

"O-Of course" she replied, also smiling. She knew what this was about, oh how she'd missed her daddy... those rough hands holding her down, that big cock pounding into her. A little shiver of excitement ran through her just thinking about it, she needed him _bad_ , and he needed her just as much, she was sure of it.

"Well, don't keep Daddy waiting" Ozai growled. Already, he could feel an erection beginning to develop, the mere thought of that warm, wet little cunt contracting around his cock was positively salivating.

Wasting no time, Azula came to stand in front of the dais, her father's gleaming, golden rat-viper eyes looking down on her. Beginning with her hair, she tugged her topknot loose, the golden diadem which she had very recently been gifted hitting the floor with a soft _**clink**_ as her black locks fell around her shoulders freely, the way Daddy liked it. Next came her mantle, she pulled it up over her head, effortlessly. As she'd done this many times before, she was quick to remove the rest of her clothing and in a matter of seconds, she was standing there in nothing but her bindings and boring, plain white undergarments (had she known her daddy would want to get straight to it as soon as the meeting was over, she'd have worn something prettier for him).

He didn't seem to mind though, as evidenced by the huge bulge, clearly visible even through his thick robes.

As she moved to attend to her bindings, Ozai stood up – he didn't even want to wait for her to take them off! The thought made her giddy.

Bending over the table, she giggled and asked "How do you want me, Daddy? Like this? Or..." she moved to lay down on her back instead of her front, her heart pounding as he approached her. "...like this?" She much preferred being able to look into his eyes, she hoped he'd have her stay where she was...

"I want something different tonight" he said, enigmatically. While he liked that his daughter was so eager to please him, he craved the thrill of resistance. No, there was nothing quite like forcefully bending another person to his will and what's more, it had been far too long since he'd had the opportunity to do so.

Azula nodded, trying not to flinch as he formed a fire blade and used it cut through her bindings, then her underwear, leaving torched scraps which fell silently to the floor.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, anxiously awaiting whatever it was he was going to say.

"Fight me."

Fight..? What was she supposed to do, firebend at him?!

Noting her look of confusion, he laughed. "No fire, just... resist. Make me believe you don't want what I'm about to do to you, surely you're capable of that?"

Azula nodded again. "Yes" she said, with false confidence. How was she supposed to pretend she didn't want it when she was more than willing? And just how far was she allowed to take this exactly? He'd said no fire but did that mean..?

All of the sudden, he grabbed her wrists, pinning them down against the table (with much more force than was needed), taking her out of her thoughts.

"Daddy" she whimpered, protesting meekly.

She struggled against his strong grip, to no avail, trying to free herself from it.

Ozai tutted and shook his head. "I know you can do better than that, Azula."

Azula took a moment to muster up her courage. She so wanted to make her daddy happy, she _had_ to get this right.

"Get off me!" she snarled, struggling and kicking with all her might now.

Ozai jutted his lower body forward, the sight of her squirming fruitlessly beneath him giving him quite the thrill. He started to move his hips, his (regrettably) clothed erection pressing into her wet slit.

"I'm going to fuck you until you scream, whether you like it or not." He laughed. "You're mine, I made you, I can do whatever I want with you."

"No!" Azula cried, surprising him by how sincere she sounded.

Then, suddenly, she landed a lucky shot, kicking him in the stomach, hard.

"Hurgh!" Ozai choked out, nearly doubling over, the wind knocked out of him.

"Let. Me. Go." Azula commanded, surprising herself now with how naturally this came to her. With her father distracted and in pain, she was able to free herself.

Wasting no time, she made a run for it.

She didn't get very far though, Ozai caught up to her in no time, his lust and anger and adrenaline giving him the edge. He manhandled her, pinning her against one of the many columns in the room, crushing his much larger, stronger body into hers, trapping her.

"Agh!" Azula yelped. It hurt, genuinely. For a moment, she feared she'd gone too far, he was never so rough with her. Not that he was _gentle_ by any means, but he was at least somewhat cautious, and careful not to cause a non-superficial injury.

Grabbing a fistful of his daughter's luscious hair, he used it to snap her head back, making her cry out again.

"If you don't stop struggling, I'll fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk" he growled into her ear, his free hand dropping down in between her legs.

He chuckled darkly, easily sliding his fingers along her wet folds. "Hm, but your little slut cunt tells me you'd enjoy that" he rasped, rubbing at her clit furiously, forcing strangled cries from her throat.

It was too much, too fast. The sensation was so intense, almost painful even, making her eyes well up with hot, stinging tears. "Please!" she begged, the tears flowing freely as her father's fingers attacked her sensitive little nub, and he laughed cruelly in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Daddy, please! Stop!"

At this point, he couldn't tell whether or not Azula was even acting anymore – not that he particularly cared. This was exciting him far, far too much, she was actually _crying_. Fuck, that turned him on. "Oh, my little girl, you're crying... am I hurting you?" he crooned, with mock concern.

Azula forced a sniffle. If this was what he liked, she'd give it to him. "Please" she mewled, pitifully, forcing herself to think of things that made her upset – the time mother called her a monster, the time Daddy forgot her birthday, the fact that the fucking Avatar was _alive!_ She was sobbing now, it was as if a dam burst inside her, she couldn't stop. Oddly enough, it actually felt good to cry, it was... cathartic, in a way.

Ozai, of course, loved it. Again, with much more force than was needed, he grabbed his daughter and threw her onto the cold, unforgiving floor, making her land quite painfully on her side. He was growing tired of foreplay, he was ready now.

Still crying, Azula tried to crawl away, but Ozai grabbed her again, forcing her to bend over, her ass sticking up while her face and tits were pressed against the marble.

When she heard the rustle of fabric, she was secretly excited... but she couldn't show it, she had to please Daddy, she just had to!

"No! No, don't!" she cried, his hand gripping the back of her neck, hard, holding her in place.

"Hold still!" Ozai hissed at his struggling, sobbing daughter, lining up the tip of his cock with her practically dripping wet sex. "So fucking wet for me..." he commented, sliding the leaking head up and down, maddeningly close to penetrating her. "...slut."

"Nooooo!" Azula wriggled her hips, silently begging him to take her. Her cunt was throbbing, desperate to be filled up with her daddy's huge cock.

Thankfully, Ozai didn't keep her waiting. In one swift, practiced motion, he was inside her. With both hands, he took hold of her hips, using them as leverage, lurching forward until he bottomed out and hit her cervix, making her squeal with what was either pain or excitement – he never could manage to fit his entire length, Azula was too young and small, and his cock was just too large, even for most fully grown women.

Gripping her hips hard enough to bruise, the Fire Lord pounded into his daughter as she whimpered pathetically and begged him over and again to stop.

Leaning over so he could speak into her ear, he said "And if I don't stop?"

Silence, save for the sound of his pelvis smacking into her ass, and the obscene, wet squelching of his cock sliding in and out of her slick cunt.

"Ngh-ah!" Azula moaned, unable to pretend any longer that she wasn't enjoying this.

Ozai smirked. "That's right, you love this, don't you?" he asked, rhetorically, thrusting harder, faster, one of his hands moving to her clit, practiced fingers circling it gently. It gave him a sick sense of pride that no matter what she did or said, in the end, he always won out. No, she couldn't resist him even if she wanted to...

"Cum for Daddy, you little slut" he hissed. And, just as the words had rolled off his tongue, he felt her little cunt contracting, gripping him like a vice as she squealed and gasped for air and writhed beneath him uncontrollably, her body wracked by a powerful orgasm.

Ozai quickly followed suit. With a grunt, he shoved himself balls deep inside his daughter's unbelievably tight pussy, shooting ropes of hot cum inside her, uncaring of any potential consequences.

Utterly spent, he collapsed on top of her and panted into her ear.

"Good girl."

That alone made this all worth it to Azula.

Her father's praise was everything.

Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches!!!
> 
> Yes, I know this is for Kinktober and it should have been finished a while ago but here we are. In my defense, I *started* this thing the last week of October. For those of you who are worried, don't be, I'm committed to finishing all 31 days. I am the (self-proclaimed) Queen of Ozula smut, after all, I have a job to do!
> 
> BTW, if you just happen to love reading Azula getting dommed and/or dicked down by inappropriately older men and aren't particular about which one, be sure to check out my new Zhao/Azula one shot - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875029
> 
> Comments are love, they keep me going!


	13. Day 13 - body worship, spanking, frottage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : body worship, spanking, frottage
> 
> Prompts chosen : spanking, frottage

Azula let out an exasperated sigh, and turned over onto her side. For a good couple of hours now, she had been trying to fall asleep, tossing and turning to no avail, clenching and unclenching her thighs, desperate to relieve the throbbing ache in between them – an ache that only her lover could truly satisfy.

Well, he wasn't _just_ her lover.

He was also her father.

It had started off innocently enough... comments about what a beautiful young woman she was growing into, how he'd have to beat the men off her with a stick... pulling her onto his lap, his hands wandering when he was sure no one was watching. Then one night he came barging into her room and that was that. Of course, it wasn't much fun for her the first time, or even the second time. But now, almost a year later, she was not only accustomed to their trysts, she _looked forward_ to them.

She knew it was wrong, she wasn't so far gone. Yes, she knew fully well that fathers were not supposed to bed their own daughters but the royal family, especially the Fire Lord, was simply beyond reproach and what's more, they both very much enjoyed it... and that was all that really mattered, right?

Sighing again, Azula sat up, resigned to the fact that she was not going to get any sleep... until or unless Daddy fucked her brains out. She could feel herself getting wet just thinking about it, picturing him holding her down and whispering things into her ear that would make a whore blush as he pounded into her, and she'd just lay back and take his cock, the way they both liked it. At this rate, he wouldn't even need to do anything to prepare her...

It was decided, tonight _she_ would seek _him_ out.

First things first, she needed to put something else on. The plain, white underclothes she wore beneath her robe, while practical, did not look particularly inviting and that just wouldn't do. She made her way to the ornate wardrobe which contained a vast array of fine clothing, some things only worn once, and opened the very bottom drawer. The bottom drawer was where she kept all of her... fun stuff, silky chemises and sexy underwear, gifted to her by Daddy. Decisively, she grabbed a lacy, red brassiere... well, it wasn't really much of a brassiere, it had only the frame work and left her breasts completely bared. To go with it, she selected matching panties which were little more than a glorified scrap of lace, barely covering the front and not at all covering the back.

Quickly, she took off her robe and changed into the appropriate garments, putting the same robe back on over them. She couldn't let the guards see her like that (amusing as it would be to flaunt herself while they tried not to stare and resisted the urge to touch her). It wasn't that she was worried what people might think, Azula and Ozai's unorthodox relationship was the worst kept secret in the palace – Ozai had about as much subtlety as a piano falling from the sky, after all. No, it was simply her own sense of modesty... well, that and her daddy's jealousy which was at an all-time high, as of late.

As she set off down the hall, her heart began to race, both with excitement and fear. It was not often Azula sought out her father like this, she'd only done so a handful of times. It wasn't really necessary, not when Daddy came to her practically every night, sometimes in the mornings, too. Lately though, he'd been shutting himself away in his rooms more and more. He was stressed she supposed, what with the news that the Avatar had been found. She'd offered to take care of the problem, several times, but he assured her that Zhao was more than capable. As Zhao was an imbecile, she very much doubted that but of course, it was not her place to question her liege-lord and father. She liked to think he wouldn't allow her to assist because he wanted to keep her close and by extension, safe, but still, that didn't stop her from yearning for the chance to prove herself out there in the real world.

This would have to do, showing him she was loyal and eager to please. Not that sex with the Fire Lord was a chore for her, on the contrary she loved it... most of the time. There were nights when her daddy was just too worked up and wanted to get straight to it, leaving her sore and wanting. She hoped this wouldn't be one of those nights...

Approaching the old, wooden door which lead to the Fire Lord's suite, Azula stared down her father's personal guards who moved aside and let her pass without question (the young princess had already gained quite the reputation for how she chose to deal with those who dared to challenge her authority). From there, she made her way down another hall and through another door then, finally, reached her destination – the bedroom, where Ozai was fast asleep and snoring, rather loudly.

Frowning, Azula surveyed her father's sleeping figure, debating whether or not she should wake him. As she had never done such a thing before, she was quite unsure how he would react. She couldn't imagine him being _angry_ , not when her reason for disturbing him was _wanting sex_. She also couldn't imagine him, well... not wanting sex.

It was decided.

Smirking, Azula divested herself of her robe, letting it fall silently to the floor. Then, she climbed on top of the bed, and on top of her father, straddling him. As she started to rock her hips back and forth, her (barely) clothed cunt rubbing against his (regrettably) flaccid cock, the snoring came to an abrupt halt, then she heard a cough.

Ozai groaned, confused at the extra weight on top of him, his vision fuzzy. "What-?" he questioned, shifting slightly, trying to sit up.

"Shhhh..." soothed Azula, grinding into him harder.

"Azula-?" Ozai asked. He could, of course, see that it was a small girl on top of him but he couldn't really make out her face.

"Yes, Daddy," she answered, almost breathless. Already, she could feel him growing hard beneath the sheets. Not that she was surprised, he was very... virile was the word, she supposed. "It's me, your little girl."

Ozai smiled. He had awakened his daughter in such a manner, more times than he could count, though she'd never done the same to him... not that he was complaining. Far from it, it was so incredibly arousing, knowing that she liked him fucking her so much that she was brave enough to disturb him like this.

Effortlessly, he lit the oil lamp sitting on the bedside table.

A soft, orange glow illuminated the previously darkened room. It wasn't much light but it was more than enough. He could see his daughter's perky tits clear as day, hovering just above his face, and what a lovely sight it was – open cups on lingerie were perhaps the greatest thing ever conceived.

Quickly realizing what he was staring at, Azula laughed a little. "Do you like this on me, Daddy?" Boldly, she took his hands and placed them on her exposed breasts. "Please, touch me."

"What makes you think you can just barge in and make demands?" he replied, beginning to massage her firm, young breasts, gently kneading them. "You're a naughty girl, Azula, waking me like this. Little girls shouldn't wake their fathers..." he said, his thumbs brushing over her deliciously erect nipples, just once, making her whimper.

For as much as this was turning him on, he couldn't just give her what she wanted, just like that. No, that would set a precedent. He wasn't here for her entertainment, _she_ was here for _his_.

"But Daddy!" she whined, rubbing against his now fully-erect cock. The thought of having it inside her, after days of being deprived, made her shudder. "I need you. Please?" He wasn't really going to deny her... was he?

"I'm afraid I'll have to punish you, Azula," he said, sternly, still playing with her tits. Of course, he wanted nothing more than to push her onto her back and fuck her until she screamed, there was no way he could go back to sleep without a quick fuck at the very least...

...but first, she needed to learn her lesson. It was not okay to wake him, ever.

"Daddy! Please, don't punish me!" she begged. Just what sort of punishment did he have in mind..? She felt indignant, it wasn't fair. She couldn't even so much as touch herself without permission but he could demand she do whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted, then turn around and punish her for asking for sex _one time?_

"You'll see" Ozai answered, enigmatically. He wouldn't hurt her, not really (he liked her pretty, unmarked). No, he'd just bring her down a peg or two... teach her that she did not get to make demands of him.

With much more force than was needed, the Fire Lord shoved his daughter away.

"Bend over, on your hands and knees," he ordered, the impatience in his voice unmistakable.

Azula did as he asked, turning and bending over, presenting her tight little behind to him.

Her stomach lurched as she felt her father shift behind her. She hoped a good, hard fuck was her 'punishment'. That, she wouldn't mind... to say the least.

"I'm going to spank you, Azula," Ozai informed his daughter. "Just like when you were little..." He ran his hands over her ass, marveling at how smooth the skin was. Momentarily, his gaze was fixated on her panty-clad pussy. He could see the wet spot on her slutty underwear, she was soaked, he'd slide right in, it would be so easy...

_No._

Ozai shook his head, as if to rattle the thought from his brain.

"...I want you to count," he said. "I'm going to stop when I reach twenty. If you miss one, I start over. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," she answered, obedient as ever. She could do this, she'd received far worse punishments after all. Granted, he hadn't used this particular method of discipline in years. She couldn't even remember the last time he-

"Agh!" Her father's open palm hit her ass, hard, making her cry out in both pain and surprise.

"One!" she exclaimed, remembering she was supposed to be counting.

Ozai laughed a little. "Oh, did that hurt, Azula?" he cooed, kneading her left cheek, the one he'd just swatted.

She gave a small nod, unknowing of whether or not he could even see her doing it. Involuntarily, she arched her back a bit. His hand on her butt was driving her crazy, he was so close to where she wanted him to touch her.

"Good, it's supposed to hurt." Laughing again, Ozai, very lightly, dragged his palm over the dampened gusset of her underwear, eliciting a small, desperate cry. "How badly do you want me to fuck you right now?"

Azula did not answer. Instead, she closed her eyes, and braced herself for more.

"You don't want to tell me?" he asked, his tone deceptively gentle. "That's alright, I already know how bad you want it..."

_**Slap!** _

"Two!"

_**Slap!** _

"Three!"

_**Slap!** _

"Four!"

The fourth one stung something awful, she swore her father was hitting her harder each time. Traitorous tears pricked the corners of her eyes, blurring her vision. It wasn't the pain that was causing such a reaction though, she could handle pain, she'd learned not to let it get to her a long time ago. No, it was the fucking _humiliation_. It was the feeling of rejection – he was spurning her, his little girl!

_**Slap!** _

"F-Five!" Azula barely choked out, willing the tears not to fall.

Ozai meanwhile, was almost painfully hard now, and fighting the urge to just fuck her and get it over with...

...but no, he couldn't let her have her way without following through with his punishment, at the very least. Bedding the Fire Lord was very obviously giving her a swelled head, and he could not allow his daughter's arrogance to go unchecked. She needed to relearn just who was in charge here.

And so, Ozai delivered blow after merciless blow, reveling in the sound of his daughter's screams. After the twelfth slap (he knew this only because he was making her count), he stopped to admire his handiwork. His daughter's cute little ass was bright red, he could even make out the imprints of hands and fingers. This was going to leave marks for days after the fact, he could tell. He rather liked the thought of that, the proud and imposing heir apparent walking around with handprints on her ass, pretending as though nothing was amiss beneath that armor – and only he would know differently.

"I do hope you understand why I have to do this..." he said, massaging the twin globes, which were hot to the touch as well as turning redder by the second.

"Yes, Daddy" Azula replied, dutifully. Truth be told though, she did not understand... not that she would dare voice such a thing out loud, Daddy would only punish her more.

Steeling herself, she repositioned, lifting her ass up higher.

"I've been a bad girl, Daddy."

"Oh yes you have, Azula," he growled, giving her another hard slap.

"Thirteen!" The force of it caught her off guard, moving her forward a bit, her hardened nipples just barely brushing the smooth, silky sheets. They were so sensitive, it felt good.

_**Thwack!** _

"Fourteen!"

As her daddy smacked her ass, again and again, she tried to focus on the sensation of the sheets tickling her nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure straight to her pussy.

_**Slap!**_ "Fifteen..!" _**Slap!**_ "...sixteen!" _**Slap!**_ "...seventeen!" _**Thwack!**_ "...eighteen!" _**Slap!**_ "...nineteen!" _**Slap!**_ "...twenty!"

By the time it was all over, she was a mess, panting and shaking, trying to regain her bearings. Her behind felt like it was on fire, her wet pussy was throbbing, begging to filled up with her daddy's big cock. The tears flowed freely now, too, she could not hold back any longer.

Ozai chuckled. "Come here, my daughter," he purred, pulling her close. "Sit on Daddy's lap."

Without question, Azula obeyed, sinking into the comforting confines of his lap as she turned to face him.

"You took your punishment so well, little one," Ozai complimented, idly running his hands through his daughter's sleek, black hair as he kissed away her salty tears. "Mm, Daddy's cock is hard.." he spoke into her ear, stating the obvious. She could feel it, it was impossible to ignore. "...putting bratty little girls like you in their place always makes me hard."

"Ungh," she moaned, rocking her hips, rubbing her most intimate parts against her father's impressive erection, what little clothing they still had on the only thing preventing it from sliding right into her.

Ozai, in turn, moved with her, providing that delicious friction his daughter so desperately craved. "That's it, Princess..." he said, his strong hands once again cupping those pretty tits. It felt nice for him, too. If it didn't, he wouldn't have allowed it. It was a far cry from actual sex of course, but it was good enough that he didn't want to move.

"Ngh-ah!" She ground into him harder, and arched her back, forcing her breasts into his hands. Then, he started to play with her nipples, pinching and flicking and rolling them, making her whimper pathetically.

"...I want you to cum for me, Azula," he growled, his hot breath making her shiver.

What he'd already done was punishment enough, it was time they had some fun. No, he couldn't deny her, even if she had been naughty. Agni, she knew just how to drive him crazy, coming in here dressed the way she was, begging for him all but in name.

Were it not for the fact that he was busy enjoying himself, he may have given some thought to just how reliant on her he was becoming – the Fire Lord had no interest in whores and concubines anymore, only his daughter – and perhaps consider it to be a problem.

It didn't cross his mind though, all he could focus on was the feeling of her warm, wet, barely covered cunt grinding against his throbbing erection, her tits in his hands, her panting and moaning into his ear.

All of the sudden, he heard her breaths quicken, felt her writhing in his lap – he looked at her face, her expression said it all.

"Agh-haaaAAAAAaaaah!" she screamed, her eyes rolling back into her head, small hands holding onto his broad shoulders for dear life.

Azula's orgasm triggered his. Before he knew it, he too, was gasping for air and bucking his hips, the euphoria hitting him in waves, lighting every muscle, every nerve in his body on fire.

"Good girl" he managed, between ragged breaths, pulling her into an embrace which she gladly returned.

"I love you, Daddy," she said.

And even though he didn't say it back, she knew he loved her, too. He had to.

_He had to._

And to prove it, not twenty minutes later, Daddy made love to her, stringing blandishments like pearls as he thrust inside her, and she came undone beneath him.


	14. Day 14 - NTR, face-sitting, collaring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : NTR (netorare), face-sitting, collaring
> 
> Prompts chosen : collaring

The Fire Lord was a busy man... but he was not blind. He saw the way they looked at his daughter, like she was a piece of meat – nobleman, guards, even his own generals! Zhao, in particular, ogled her every chance he got, and made disgusting comments disguised as compliments. He didn't like it. Even despite the fact that Azula swore she only had eyes for him, he knew what men were capable of, being one himself.

Perhaps they thought that because she was unmarried, she was also... unclaimed?

He'd marry her if he could, of course... but he could not. What with the ever-escalating war, not to mention what the Fire Sages would have to say about it – he'd bring them onside, some day, but for now, he needed a way to show that Azula was his.

Were it up to him, he would just make sure there was an audience the next time they fucked but no, that wouldn't do. Ozai understood propriety, he wasn't some crass dolt. It didn't need to be a _secret_ , they were beyond reproach and what's more, there would always be plausible deniability... but still, it shouldn't be _advertised_. Not now anyway, public opinion very much mattered in times of war, a leader required all the support he or she could get.

He needed to think of something a bit less conspicuous, though still enough to get the message across – Azula was off limits.

For days, he thought of how exactly he could accomplish such a thing. Then finally, a solution presented itself. At one of the many opium dens he frequented, no less. Some upstart had brought with him a much younger woman, who was dressed like a prostitute (perhaps she was one... not that he cared, he wasn't exactly in a position to judge). No, what he cared about was that around the woman's neck, there was a collar with some sort of locking mechanism, and attached to it was a leash, held tightly within the right hand of the man whom she was accompanying.

Ozai smiled to himself – this was the way.

…..

"Father," Azula greeted, warmly. "You sent for me?"

A smirk crept over the Fire Lord's harsh features. "Come here, my love," he said, beckoning her.

She could see that he was holding something behind his back but she didn't ask what. As her father seemed to be in a good mood though (he'd called her 'my love', that could only mean he was pleased with her), she approached without hesitation.

"Close your eyes."

Azula did as he asked, flinching slightly when she felt something against her neck.

_**Click** _

Ozai licked his lips, the sight of the collar around his daughter and lover's beautiful neck stirring something primal within him.

"Open them."

Azula reached up to touch whatever it was he had just put on her – it felt like leather. She looked at herself in the nearby mirror, to see that it was a... a collar!

"Do you like it?"

Her fingertips brushed over the heart-shaped piece of metal, which appeared to be some sort of locking mechanism. Adoring the gold were small, red gemstones, he'd spared no expense, that was for certain.

"It's beautiful," she said, in total honesty.

"I'm glad you like it," Ozai growled, attaching the leash to one of two metal loops. Then he pulled, hard, making Azula gasp audibly. "Because you're going to be wearing it every day, from here on out."

With Azula's much smaller body pressed against his, and the leash tight in hand, Ozai kissed her. Eagerly, she kissed back, her tongue darting out to meet his as she gripped his broad shoulders.

Groaning into her mouth, Ozai deepened the kiss, his free hand wandering, cupping her tight ass. She was irresistible – well she'd always been irresistible but now, with the collar he'd gifted her, marking her as his, his cock was hard already.

After little more than a minute of sloppy kissing and groping, he practically shoved her off him. Making good use of the leash, he started pulling her down, bringing her to her knees, where she belonged.

"Show Daddy how much you like your gift," he purred, his tone deceptively gentle – it was not a request by any means, it was an order.

Azula, of course, understood this, owing to the fact that she'd been bedding her father for several months now. She knew all too well what he liked, and how he liked it.

"Yes" she replied, nodding furiously, awkwardly fumbling with his robes.

Ozai watched as his daughter hurried to free his straining erection, a smug smile upon his face the entire time. "Slut," he huffed with amusement. "Can't wait to get a taste of your daddy's cock, can you?" He'd had hundreds of women and none were quite so eager to please him.

Azula didn't answer, just continued what she was doing, hiking up his heavy outer robe and pulling at the simple trousers beneath, until her father's cock met the open air.

Though she had seen it one hundred times before, at least, it amazed her – it was so long and thick, the head dripping with so much precum, she thought he might just orgasm right then and there.

She needed no further encouragement.

Skipping the prelude of touching and kissing and teasing (Daddy didn't like teasing), she leaned her head forward, taking that lovely cock inside her practiced mouth until she gagged. Stopping for a moment, she made a fist around her thumb and squeezed, then pushed on ahead, until her nose was buried in his pubic hair and she felt him in her throat.

Ozai inhaled sharply, resting a hand upon the back of his daughter's head.

"That's it, my girl," he praised, closing his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of her lips and tongue working his hard shaft, and her throat muscles expanding and contracting, the stimulation making him shiver slightly.

It felt _almost_ as good as her cunt, it was warm and wet, too.

Ozai restrained a moan as her hot tongue swiped the underside of his penis. He couldn't help but to let out some noise though when she swirled it around the tip, and one of her hands reached for his balls, cupping them and rubbing gently.

"That's it, you're doing so good," he complimented, this time having difficulty speaking. He'd taught her well indeed, it was as though she could read his mind.

As she took him in her throat again, the hand on her head moved to her topknot, tugging it until her dark hair fell loose around her back and shoulders, and her diadem dropped to the plush carpet without a sound.

Grabbing her by the hair now, he held her in place and began to move his hips, thrusting wildly, like he was fucking her. Her much smaller, weaker hands moved to his hipbones in response, tapping them, as if begging for mercy – he granted her none.

Instead, he just held on tighter, and thrust faster, enjoying very much the sound of her gagging and struggling to breathe, the delicious friction of her soft lips sliding up and down his rock-hard cock, her red lip paint smeared all over him now. When she looked up at him though, all teary-eyed, he felt an orgasm tugging at his balls.

With a grunt, he came, shooting his load into his daughter's warm and willing mouth as waves of pleasure flowed from his cock to his entire body, overwhelming his senses. He was so deep inside that she was forced to swallow, too, albeit with some difficulty.

Like the good girl she was, Azula cleaned him off, thoroughly, ensuring none of his 'approval' was left behind.

"There's a good girl," he affirmed. "That's enough now."

Again, she looked up at him, awaiting his next command. So obedient...

...he couldn't deny her a bit of pleasure as well.

Eyeing the collar, he told her "You deserve a reward, Azula. Lie back."

Azula didn't much like laying on the floor, least of all when there was a perfectly good bed not ten feet away, but she wasn't about to complain. Not when Daddy wanted to _reward_ her.

More often than not, him finishing meant the end of it, and he sent her away. Of course, it wasn't that he _never_ pleasured her, he did, this arrangement just wasn't exactly an equivalent exchange – not that she'd dare say such a thing. Azula very much did like being her father's lover and more importantly, being close to him. She wondered what he was going to do...

Smiling, she moved to lie down on her back.

As her father divested himself of his mantle and his robes, and readjusted his trousers, her heart was pounding. She knew he couldn't fuck her, not yet anyways, men weren't built the way women were, they had to... recharge, or something like that. Still, she was excited for whatever it was he had in store for her. She really, really liked when he used his mouth _down there_ , she hoped he would. Or at the very least, his fingers, he was good with his fingers, too-

"Tell me what you'd like, my princess," said the Fire Lord, his lusty, baritone voice taking her out of her thoughts.

"I..." she hesitated.

He lowered himself to the floor as well, and spread her legs, so he could kneel in between them.

"Tell Daddy, use your words."

Practiced hands reached for the sash holding her robe closed, beginning to untie it.

"I-I want.." She shivered as he opened her robe and her naked body was exposed to the nighttime air, which was surprisingly cool given the fact that it was always summer in her country.

"What do you want, my little girl?" he rasped, brushing the pad of his thumb over her right nipple, which hardened almost immediately.

He knew just how to drive her crazy. Already, she felt a tightening in her abdomen, and the ache of arousal in her cunt.

"I want your mouth on me," she answered, quietly, looking into his eyes, the same ones he'd passed down onto her, two pools of molten gold.

"Where?" he asked, his gaze burning into hers as he toyed with her breast, seemingly absentmindedly.

He was making her wet, she could feel it. Her cheeks flushed, it was shameful – he'd hardly touched her! A part of her hated that she had so little control over her own body, that she couldn't help being attracted to her father, of all people. Another part of her though, the less rational one perhaps, told her she was blameless. He was the Fire Lord and not only that, he was the kind of man that every woman dreamed of being ravished by... so what if he was her father!

Boldly, she took hold of his free hand, and brought it to her now throbbing, wet folds.

"Down here."

Ozai laughed. He teased her there, a bit, sliding a finger over her entrance with ease, almost slipping it inside but not quite, spreading around the egregious amount of moisture that had gathered there.

"What do we say, Azula?" he demanded, fingers playing just above her clit, making her squirm.

"Please, Daddy?" she begged, her voice strained.

That was all he needed to hear.

He drew himself downward, first turning his attention to her breasts (which he swore were bigger every day, she was growing up so fast). Cupping them firmly, he peppered the smooth, porcelain skin with searing kisses, making her sigh contentedly and arch her back, silently pleading for more.

He'd indulge her, he decided.

Azula cursed herself for the pathetic little sounds she made as he tongued her nipples, in turn, until they were both erect and aching. Then, he took the left one in his mouth, sucking hard, occasionally letting his teeth graze it. This went on for what felt like forever, him suckling and biting and slobbering all over her tits (that was what Daddy called them), sending little jolts of pleasure straight to her core, as she gasped and whimpered, helpless against what he was doing to her. She'd almost forgotten how much she enjoyed it.

When he finally did stop, she wanted to protest. That is, until he started kissing her bare stomach, his mouth trailing lower, lower, until...

The moment his hot tongue made contact with her wet flesh, she couldn't help but to cry out. Spreading her open, he laved the delicate, pink lips with long, slow licks, stopping here and there to kiss or nibble, bringing low, full-bodied moans from deep in her throat.

When he flicked his tongue over her clitoris, her head snapped back against the floor and she bucked her hips, involuntarily.

"Daddy!" she practically squealed, over and again, as he lapped at the tiny pearl.

After what was only a few minutes, at most, Azula was close to cumming, Ozai could tell by the way her breaths quickened and her hips twitched.

Just for a moment, he stopped what he was doing, to bring his fingers to his mouth and coat them in his saliva.

Then he buried his face in her pussy, again, silencing any and all complaints. She tasted good, like honey with a tinge of natural musk and sweat. As he sucked at her clit, he slipped two fingers inside that hot, tight little cunt, stroking her inner walls with careful expertise.

"Daddy! Daddy, I'm gonna-!" she exclaimed, her own moans and gasps for air cutting her off.

One more finger made its way inside her _other_ hole, with a bit more difficulty, though he managed. She'd asked him before not to touch her there but he knew it was only because she was ashamed to like it – as was the case with most young women, in his experience.

The added stimulation sent her over the edge.

"Daddy!" Azula cried. "Daddy, please! Don't stop, don't stop, don't st-aaaaaaAAAAAAAaaaaah-haaaaaah!"

He brought her, screaming, writhing, tensing her thighs around his head.

After a pause, Ozai sat up. Staring down at Azula, who was gasping like a fish out of water, face flushed and glistening with sweat, he suddenly became aware of the fact that he was hard... again. Ordinarily, he wasn't one to relish in the pleasure of others, however there was something singularly glorious about reducing the normally calm and collected princess to such a state.

Smirking, he brought his hand up to her mouth.

Knowing it was what he wanted, she made a show of licking his fingers clean.

"Mm, Daddy's cock is hard again, Princess.." he purred, as she sucked his pointer finger, looking up at him coyly through thick, dark lashes.

With no warning, he grabbed his daughter and flipped her over, pressing her face and tits into the carpet. Instinctively, she lifted her ass up, presenting herself to him.

Ozai laughed. She was always so eager...

"Do you want Daddy to fuck you?" he growled, untying his trousers and freeing his impressive erection with a mild urgency.

He lined up the head of his penis with her wet pussy, then started to slide it up and down, teasing her. She was so wet, she was practically dripping, there was almost no friction at all – not that he was surprised, he knew very well the effect he had on her, and on women in general.

"Say it."

Azula couldn't deny she wanted this, too. Her body craved more, the thought of his huge cock pounding into her made her shiver.

"Fuck me, Daddy!" she cried, embarrassed by how needy she sounded, not to mention the fact that whatever guards or servants were nearby could hear her begging for her father's cock.

"Anything for you, my daughter," he said.

Then, with one fluid motion, he was inside of her, the fullness of him bringing a strangled cry from her throat. She bucked against the much larger, stronger man, forcing him deeper inside, making him moan.

"So tight," he hissed, digging his fingers into her hips.

He began to move, slowly at first. They were deep strokes, the tip of his cock hitting her cervix and making her squeal, every time. He felt enormous, like he was stretching her beyond repair, the sensation was almost dizzying.

"Harder, Daddy! Harder!" the princess demanded, hardly recognizing her own voice anymore.

Ozai, of course, obliged, groaning as he rutted her like a two-copper whore, her tight pussy squeezing him like a vice, even despite that fact that she'd had more than adequate preparation – he was just so big, there was no loosening her up enough for that.

Azula gasped and moaned and bucked, unable to settle into any sort of rhythm. It felt so good, she didn't even notice she was being pushed forward a bit with every powerful thrust. She often wondered if sex was like this for everyone, or if her daddy was just really, really, really good at it... she preferred to think it was the latter.

Suddenly, she felt him tugging on the leash, shocking her – she'd forgotten it was even there!

He pulled harder, a lot harder, making her cough. It would hurt, probably, if they weren't... well... doing this. She couldn't focus on the pain, only the immense pleasure he was giving her.

With the leash held tightly in one hand, the other reached down in between her legs.

"I want you..," His fingers formed a 'v' around her clit and stroked, gently. "...to cum for me."

"Yes!" she exclaimed, already feeling that tingly, fiery sensation. "Yes, Daddy! Ngh-agh!"

"That's it," he cooed, rubbing faster now, the pace he was fucking her never faltering. "Cum all over Daddy's cock, my little slut."

There was a tightening in her belly first, then her whole body.

Azula shut her eyes, and gripped the carpet as best she could, the euphoria wracking her prone form. And she _screamed_ , uncaring of who may hear, her mind going almost blank, occupied with nothing save for what she felt in that moment.

Ozai didn't stop there, he fucked her through another orgasm, then another, until finally he came, too, spilling his seed inside his own daughter, without a care in the world – if she got pregnant, so be it.

"Daddy.." she sighed. "Daddy, I love you."

The next day, Ozai paraded Azula around in her collar and leash, an unbearably smug smile plastered over his face. Now, they would all know just who she belonged to...


	15. Day 15 - prostitution, armpit, massage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts offered : prostitution, armpit, massage
> 
> Prompts chosen : stigmatophilia (sexual arousal derived from body modifications such as piercings and tattoos)
> 
> ....again didn't vibe with the prompts so I made my own xD

Ozai was laying in bed, skimming over his quarterly financial reports, when he heard a series of soft knocks on the door.

"Daddy?" sounded the voice of his daughter, Azula, from the other side.

He cleared his throat. "Come in, Azula."

As he hastily shoved the papers back in their folder, the door opened with a soft creak, revealing his daughter's smiling face. As always, she was happy to see him.

"I just wanted to say goodnight," she told him, approaching the large bed without hesitation.

Ozai offered a small but sincere smile in return. "Goodnight, Azula."

"Goodnight, Daddy. I love you."

As she leaned in to give him a kiss on the forehead, like she did every night, her robe slipped off her shoulder, and immediately, his eyes were drawn to the exposed skin (he was only a man after all!).

Realizing what had happened, she gasped audibly, and put her robe back into place but the damage was already done, he'd seen everything – including something shiny and metal.

Was that a... a piercing?!

"I'm sorry!" Azula sputtered, her cheeks flooding with color and heat. She stared down at the floor, embarrassed. "I-I didn't mean to-"

"Azula, what was that?" Ozai interrupted, getting up out of bed.

"It was an accident!"

"No..." he said, grabbing the front of her robe and ripping it open, revealing the most perfect pair of tits he'd ever laid eyes on, and small, pink nipples which were indeed pierced. "...what is this?" he demanded. "How long have you had these?"

Azula made a move to cover herself, but Ozai wouldn't allow it, he took hold of her arms and held them down against her sides.

"I-I don't know!" she stammered, struggling against his superior strength. "A couple months maybe?" She struggled again, to no avail, all she managed to do was make her breasts jiggle around... not that Ozai was complaining, he quite liked what he saw.

"Please!" she begged, tears pricking the corners of her pretty eyes.

Ozai tutted. "What am I going to do with you, my daughter?" he asked, rhetorically. "Who did you get them for, hm?"

_You._

"No one!" Azula lied.

"You're lying," he accused, ogling his teenage daughter's bare chest, in a most lecherous manner. "Nobody would go to all that trouble unless they wanted someone to see the end results."

Large, strong hands reached out to cup her breasts, pleased to find how firm they were, making her shudder involuntarily... and it was in that moment, Ozai realized his cock was hard.

Brushing his thumbs over her now erect nipples, he said "They look good on you." Indeed, he had always rather liked nipple piercings on women, his last girlfriend (if you could call her that, all they really did was fuck), June, had them and he would play with them quite frequently... which he supposed was the entire point of doing such a thing to oneself.

"Well, I'm glad you think so, because..." Azula hesitated, her face still flushed and red.

Silence for a moment.

Their eyes met, molten gold staring into its mirror image.

"...I was thinking of you when I did this. That woman you used to... date? The one who cursed a lot and smelled like an ashtray, said you loved her tits because of her piercings."

Ozai laughed a little. "Well, she wasn't wrong about that." He ran his fingertips over the little blue gemstones, finding them cold to the touch. "When you were planning on showing me these?"

"I... I don't know," she admitted, feeling a bit foolish. "I've wanted to tell you how I felt for so long but I was afraid you would-"

"Hush, Azula," he said, softly, interrupting her again.

He lowered his head to her chest.

As he tongued her jeweled nipples, in turn, she whimpered pathetically, holding onto his broad shoulders for dear life. She couldn't believe this was even happening, she felt weak in the knees, her heart was racing a mile a minute, and as well she felt something happening... _down there_. A tingly, throbbing sensation, was the best she could do to describe it, and though it had happened quite a few times before, it was never so intense.

This seemed to go on for an eternity, Ozai licking and sucking at his daughter's sensitive nipples, positively shameful moans slipping past her painted lips. It was as if there was an invisible string, connecting her breasts to her core, every flick of his tongue drove her mad with lust.

With all of the strange and foreign emotions and feelings coursing through her, Azula hardly even noticed her father shifting, and laying her down on the bed. Still standing, he reached for the sash holding her robe closed, and it gave way with little effort, allowing him to open it completely, baring all of her beauty.

Azula shivered, a mixture of nervousness and the cool nighttime air hitting her naked skin. When she felt his... _you know what_ prodding her though, she shot up, alarmed.

"Wait!" she cried.

This was all happening so fast, too fast, she'd never had sex before, never even been kissed, and now she was going to..?!

"I've never-"

"Shhhh..." Ozai soothed, leaning down to kiss her neck, his hot, hungry mouth trailing along her cold, milky white skin, making her shiver again.

"I'll be gentle," he then said, tugging at his pajama pants then taking his large cock in hand, lining up the swollen, leaking head with her untouched entrance.

"Mm, Azula, you're so wet for me.." he purred, sliding the head of his penis along her wet slit with ease, the stimulation making them both shudder.

He couldn't stop now, and besides, he knew she wanted this, too.

It was a moment frozen in time when Ozai's long, thick cock forced its way into his daughter's tight pussy, tearing through her maidenhood, stretching her (what felt like) beyond repair.

Azula cried out, a mixture of discomfort, slight pain, and shock. He was so large, so deep inside her, it was dizzying.

Eventually, he bottomed out (not that Ozai was surprised, he was too much even for most fully grown women) and stopped, rocking his hips back and forth, slowly, gently, giving the small girl beneath him time to adjust.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed. She was unsure whether she was trying to tell him to stop, or to give her more...

"Oh, My Azula.." he purred, drawing himself downward, pressing his lips to hers, locking her in a passionate kiss.

As his hands cupped her face, and his tongue darted out to meet hers, he started to move, _really_ move, each revolution of his hips making her squeal, his mouth swallowing her little cries.

Given the fact that she had no experience, Azula didn't know what to do, other than lay there, try to kiss her father back, and take his cock – spirits, it was huge, she'd be sore in the morning, she knew it.

Ozai moved his head to the side, to speak low into her ear "...fuck, you're tight," he growled. "You feel so good around Daddy's cock."

"Agh-haaaAAAAaaagh!" she cried out loudly, as he picked up the pace, fucking her harder, faster.

Ozai held himself back though, somewhat, for fear of injuring his daughter. It was her first time after all and not only that, she was still so young and small.

"Daddy!" Azula cried again, bucking against him, helpless.

He groaned, low and guttural, reaching for her bouncing breasts, kneading them like warm dough.

Already, he felt close to cumming. No, it wouldn't be long now...

"Fuck," he grunted, moving his hands to her hips, digging his fingertips in, hard. Shutting his eyes, he gripped tighter, and thrust faster. He could feel himself losing control but he couldn't stop, by all the spirits she felt incredible, better by far than anything his dreams had ever been able to conjure up – and he had dreamed of this many, many times.

"Daddy's gonna cum, baby.." he rasped, and in that moment, nothing mattered save for the feeling of her tight inner walls, warm and wet and velvety soft, contracting around his cock, still struggling to accommodate his impressive size.

"Wait!" Azula pleaded, his words sending her crashing down from her high, back to reality... and reality was, he was not wearing a condom and she was not on birth control. "Don't do it inside me, please, I'm not-!"

"Shhh, I'll pull out" Ozai lied through his teeth, reaching down to rub her clitoris.

It was her first time, he reminded himself again, he couldn't leave her unsatisfied.

Anxieties abated (for now), Azula let the tension in her neck and shoulders go, focusing in on the pleasure her father was giving her (and _not_ on the feeling that this was so incredibly wrong, on so many levels, and they should not be doing this).

She moaned, loudly, digging well-manicured fingernails into the much stronger, larger man's back as she shivered and shook beneath him, her impending orgasm making her move about uncontrollably, and turning her legs to jelly. Never, had she felt anything like this before, she was halfway certain she was going to explode, or melt – or both.

She'd been wanting this for so long, all those months.. _years_ spent fantasizing about her daddy. She'd lay in her bed at night, playing with herself, imagining what it would be like to kiss him, to touch him, to feel his weight on top of her as they made love...

Azula screamed her completion to the heavens, to the spirits themselves, as the single most intense orgasm she'd ever had in her life tore through her, leaving her gasping for air, red-faced, and trembling.

Ozai soon followed suit, his daughter too distracted to realize what was even happening.

"Oops" he said, quite insincerely, looking down at the beautiful girl underneath him, who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Daddy, what-?" she managed, the fact that he'd just finished inside of her, and what that could mean, hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Why would you do that?" she asked, bewildered, still not entirely in the land of the living, her post-coital bliss making her head foggy.

"Because you're mine.." Ozai whispered, holding her close.

"You're mine, Azula."


End file.
